Last Stardust
by Peinx7
Summary: There was a time when he believed that peace could be attained, that humanity could set aside their differences, yet that dream had crumbled so long ago. As she gazed upon him with unwavering eyes, he wondered how long it'd take for hers to break. (A Naruto/Fate fic set in medieval Britain)
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, the Naruto/Fate crossover that had been stuck in my head for way too long.**

 **A little note. A lot of my writing was inspired by Kur0Kishi. Basically, their writing mainly consists of exploring how Naruto would change if certain aspects of his ideals are challenged.**

 **This particular story will consist of a Naruto who'd rejected his ideals and became something of a twisted version of Kaguya.**

 **Let me make a few things clear, he'll act like Gilgamesh. It will be explained later on why. If you can't stomach that, I suggest you drop the story now. For those who intend to stay, I'll also warn you that character development is my favorite aspect of a story, so take it with a grain of salt if you will.**

 **Small Edit: 02/05/2019**

* * *

XXXX

* * *

" _You say peace could be attained through forgiveness…? You give humanity too much credit, Asura."_

Peace.

" _Stop letting your emotions cloud your judgement. You cannot attain peace without me!"_

Once, he had strived for it. Along with his friends. They fought with everything they had.

" _Now!"_

" _Shannaro!"_

" _All right!"_

" **Six Paths Planetary Devastation!"**

And they won… at a price.

" _With everything I have I curse you! I curse you to walk the ends of the earth for eternity. Watch time claim the lives of your friends one after another! See humanity's own corruption consume this very 'peace' you fought so long and hard for. And finally, when you have fully realized what you have denied the world today, live the rest of your days knowing that you were the cause for its despair!"_

A curse of immortality. Done out of spite than anything else. Kaguya was a sore loser.

Before being fully consumed, Kaguya had uttered a few words that would come to haunt them back later on.

" _You think you've won, children? You call this a victory? You've done nothing but damn this world. Don't you understand…? This world… it cannot live without its mother."_

At the time he had thought nothing of it.

Immortality?

Add it to the list of hurdles he had to face in his lifetime.

The world dying because of the lack of her presence?

Probably just her own hubris and delusions. They'd survived without her presence for so long, what difference does it make now?

" _Without further ado I present to you the man who will succeed me. The Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

He'd been ignorant then, too ignorant to the true nature of these… mongrels.

Nevertheless, he had fulfilled his dream to be a Hokage; not just that, he had also become the leader of the Shinobi Union. With Sakura and Sasuke as his advisors, the world reached a golden age not seen since the birth of the hidden villages.

And with it, the dream of world peace that was entrusted on him was finally achieved.

...for a while at least.

It started with the incline of the mortality rates for newborn infants. With all cases pointing to one thing.

Chakra depletion.

The Shinobi Union had mass-funded a coalition that sought for a cure for the disease. There was none. However, Karin discovered that continuous exposure to a source of chakra slowed down the effect. An amount that's only capably produced by a Bijuu… or a Jinchuriki.

The Bijuus were amiable to it. The battle against Madara had brought about a certain respect and understanding between Shinobis and the tailed beasts. And they voluntarily lived amongst them, one for each village.

The three of them continued to look for a cure, but no matter how far they went, no matter how long they looked, they came out with nothing. It would be the first mission they've failed as a team.

Eventually, Sakura and Sasuke had grown far too old; and he had been the only one left searching. Deep down he knew that it was futile. He had never told them, of course, but he knew the root cause. Perhaps they knew too, but none of them had the guts to say it.

After all, they were the ones to seal the Mother of All Chakra

As time took its course, surely enough, so did his friend's lives. Time whittled them down, one by one. Until it was only him and Sasuke left.

" _You were always a stubborn one, idiot."_

Sasuke had told him to take his eyes, but he had refused. The very next day, Sasuke had plucked his own eyes out and sealed it in a scroll. Soon enough, even Sasuke succumbed to the call of death.

Still he strived, it's his duty. It was all he could do, people relied on him to persevere, to be strong. He is the Hokage and the leader of the alliance. He had to endure, shinobis are those who endure.

Time continued on, and new generations came about, succeeding the previous; Eventually, the acts of the past had become buried in history and the age when man and bijuus coexisted ended. Like Kaguya said, human greed once again became their catalyst for destruction.

By this time, the generation's chakra reserves had dwindled down to only a trickle of what it once was. So, instead of perfecting the shinobi arts they had shifted their attention to another art, seals.

So came the discovery of the so called 'cure'. It was a proposal that made him truly question the qualities of humankind. Of the morality of humans, of his very own people.

" _No! Hell no!" He said, clutching the scroll in his hands. "Are you mad?! They're our allies! They helped us win the war! You can't possibly think I'd approve this?!"_

" _With all due respect Lord Hokage, the people have started questioning where your true priorities lie. They say that you favor the Bijuus over your people. Generation after generation, our ability to use chakra dwindles. If we do nothing we will lose it. You have to think of your people, their needs should far outweigh that of those beasts. It is your duty."_

" _No, my duty is to protect **everyone** in the coalition, that includes them, councilor."_

None of his words mattered. It was a generation that did not know the horrors of war. In their ignorance, greed took hold of their hearts. Their desire to preserve their chakra was well worth going to war in their eyes.

Armed with a vast knowledge in Fuuinjutsu, it didn't take them long to learn how to seal a tailed beast. They encountered a problem though, with their weaker bodies they couldn't seal them into themselves, so instead they devised a way to split them and seal them into weapons.

Shukaku fell first, being the weakest of the tailed beasts. Of course he had completely eradicated the fanatical group who had done him in, but the word had already gotten out.

There was a cure for their 'ailment', those who possess items with a part of a sealed Bijuu retained their chakra. And what's worse, he later found out that the process was irreversible. In essence the Bijuu is killed once they're split.

Humankind had done the unthinkable. They devised a way to permanently kill a Bijuu.

He had enacted rules to counteract it but it didn't matter. His actions had lost him the support of his people. Fearing that his true loyalty lied with the Bijuus, they branded him as an enemy and was soon evicted from his position as Hokage.

Still he tried, he begged his people to see reason. But they continued their hunt. It took the fall of over half the Bijuus and the death of Gyuuki for him to concede. For him to acknowledge that humankind is indeed beyond redemption. For his heart to grow completely cold, for him to understand what Kaguya meant.

And with it birthed his hate for humankind.

So, it happened...

The Fifth Shinobi War.

Unlike the previous wars, this one didn't last long.

He made sure of it.

If they wouldn't listen to reason then perhaps they'll be cowed down with fear.

Millions had come, and millions fell. It was almost ironic, it reminded him of his own struggle against Madara and Kaguya.

But unlike him, they didn't stood a chance. With him adding an immunity seal that nullified every seal in the general vicinity, the Bijuus were allowed to reign their uninhibited vengeance for their fallen kin. Add in his own combat prowess and destructive capabilities. The battles were more of a massacre than anything else.

For every battle won, he'd reclaim the weapons that had once been the tailed beasts. Out of respect he had sealed them in a dimension he'd dubbed as his treasury, his divine gate — The Gate of Babylon.

In a week's time all the major villages had fallen and in a month the whole world had been subjugated under his rule. But this time there was no democracy, everyone answered to him, and him alone. It was too late to enact the Moon's Eye Plan but humanity couldn't be trusted with their freedom.

So, he established his absolute rule as a king, using fear as his catalyst. To quell any future rebellions he had split the villages apart and scattered their people. Every single country was renamed, all the history books and scrolls detailing anything related to ninja techniques were burned. To make sure that nothing of the old world was left, he even changed his own name.

And another era of peace reigned in the lands.

As time went by, true enough, people stopped producing chakra all together. He'd reckon that it was for the best, Kaguya was right. People were too feeble minded to handle the responsibility.

This left him as the only remaining person who could manipulate chakra, and because of this the new generation had mistaken him for a demi-god of some kind. At the time he'd thought it'd be beneficial so he enacted the part. Portraying himself as a demigod, born to rule as their king. The idea was that people would be more amiable to his rule if they thought he was a divine being.

And he was correct. He had quickly come to realize why Kaguya had called herself the Rabbit Goddess. Humans were made to serve higher beings. It was their deepest desire, to be with something eternal. As for him, it didn't matter. Time had took its toll on him, the time he'd spent alive had skewed his perspective. Perhaps it was the curse of immortality, at some point in life, you become desensitized to the human ways.

Much to his amusement, a few of his followers had become fanatics. Even writing an entertaining but highly inaccurate account of his life.

The Epic of Gilgamesh.

It brought much amusement for him that he allowed them to make a city that'd later become the capital of his domain. The Great City of Uruk. For their effort he had surrounded it with walls using Sasuke's Rinnegan, also placing a throne right at the very top of their temple where he resided. With his presence as a deterrent all crimes within the city ceased, so the people prospered. Every single one.

But eventually, their corruption brought about again their catalyst for destruction.

Rumors of how he'd favored his people in Uruk had spread to those of the far-off lands. Word had come that he'd gifted all his citizens with riches of all kind. It wasn't long before those of the far off-lands rallied together under one banner and launched an attack on the Great City. Perhaps it was greed, or fear, or envy; whatever it was that drove them didn't matter.

In the end, they'd chosen to break the peace he had created.

And of course, he had completely eviscerated their forces, this time he didn't bother to appear in person, instead he drowned the world with a suiton jutsu that took over half of his chakra reserves.

Later accounts would call it The Great Flood.

But it did its job. It reminded them exactly why he'd been dubbed a demi-god. The flood lasted for a month and at the end of it, like last time, a sea of corpses was left in his wake.

It quickly became apparent to him that even fear couldn't quell the corruption of humanity. They were a hopeless case. Beings bound to destroy themselves over and over again. So he gave up. He banished the citizens of his city and covered the walls with seals that cloaked it for nearby passersby. Essentially, he'd isolated himself from the rest of the world.

And like always the world continued; eventually the Legend of Gilgamesh and his Great City had become but a myth.

...

So here he sat, overlooking the great city by his lonesome, awaiting as always.

For what? He didn't know.

In the end, Kaguya was right. Peace is a fool man's dream.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Arturia paused in her steps, her gaze seemingly focused on the vast sand dunes extending past as far as the eye can see.

"My king…?

She turned around, her usual emotionless mask in place as she addressed the last remaining knight loyal to her.

"We have arrived, Bedivere."

The knight gave a scrutinizing gaze ahead of him, trying to see what she meant. "Apologies, my liege but I — "

He was interrupted as her sword shimmied into view, the radiant weapon leaving trails of yellow sparks from the sudden movement. He watched her brandish the blade in front of her, and with precise movements swung it in arc.

For a moment, he wondered what she was trying to achieve, but then he saw the endless desert in front of him distort and shimmer, before like the sound of breaking glass, the illusion broke.

With a gasp, he beheld the sight before him.

A city made out of pure gold. With precious gemstones lining the surrounding walls. Every structure was marvelous in their own way, but there was one that stood out above the rest. In the very center, is a towering ziggurat, reaching up to the clouds.

It was the tower that withstood the flood, The Great Tower of Babel. In his lifetime, he had never seen anything like it.

"By the gods! the legend _is_ true…"

Arturia resheathed her blade on her makeshift scabbard, withholding a soft wince. The critical wound she had accrued from Mordred bleeding slightly through the bandages wrapped on her side. With Avalon lost, it was only a matter of time before her end came about.

With her fists clenched, she shouldered through the pain. Now wasn't the time to think about that. She had to remain vigilant. It had been a long arduous journey, but it seems like the legend wasn't merely a legend after all.

"Make haste, Bedivere. There's hope yet for Camelot."

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Arturia examined the colossal door ahead of her. Like everything in the city, it was crafted out of pure gold, and so, by that account, that meant it was impossible to open without a contraption of some-sort.

"Have you found anything yet, Bedivere?"

"None so far," her knight replied from the other side of the room. With a torch in hand, he vigilantly sought every nook and cranny of the dark halls.

Arturia frowned, turning her gaze again at the huge blockade on her way. There was a great presence beyond those doors, the aura it exuded was greater than anything she had ever felt before and that included Merlin. Merlin's presence alone was enormous, but it has a soothing effect to it, probably from his Incubus blood. But this one felt like a massive wave of power crashing into her, like somehow she'd sunk deep into the bottom of the ocean.

There was no doubt about it now. Beyond these doors lies the King of Heroes, the one who possessed all things of this world… and the only one who could help her.

A small creak resounded, the cranking of a wheel followed by the cogs turning. Arturia turned to Bedivere who shook his head. The doors slowly creaked open, showing the vast treasury that lay inside.

"Approach."

The voice held the noble and regal tone every self-respecting king had. One she, herself took long to perfect before her inauguration as king.

High up amidst his throne, in the center of the pile of gold, trinkets and assorted magical items, he sat. A superior smirk on his lips as he looked down on them. Like the legends say, the man is donned in full golden armor and red eyes that flashed within the dark room.

"How long do you plan to bask upon my presence mongrel? Speak quickly, why shouldn't I smite you for your trespass?"

' _The legends about his ego seems truth too.'_ Though she didn't dare speak it aloud.

"— I ask of you… you are Gilgamesh, are you not?"

At this point, it was almost purely rhetoric.

He raised a brow at her, yet the cocky smirk remained, "So, you know of my name, most commendable. But my question remains unanswered, answer in haste woman, my patience is wearing thin."

By her side, she saw Bedivere barely withhold himself from drawing his sword at the show of blatant disrespect for her. With a quick subtle look, she steadied him. For all Bedivere's greatness, this was his worst flaw as a knight. He had admired her too much.

Arturia frowned, addressing the imposing man who looked amusedly at their actions.

"Legends say you can grant any wish…"

The blonde scoffed, setting a knee up and angling his head up to look down on her,

"You speak as if you doubt. Do you wish to test me?"

The pressure upon her doubled, his ki crashing over her in waves, as she struggled to maintain posture. Out of reflex, she thumbed over the hilt of her sword, making it thrum in power, and repelling the ki away.

For a moment, the self-assured smirk in his lips contorted to that of a mild surprise, before it was replaced by intrigue, "Hoh? So, you're in possession of _that_ blade. Are you looking for a fight perhaps?"

The man snapped his finger, and a golden vortex swirled into existence around them. Then swords, spears, axes, and weapons of all kind emerged, poised to strike.

Acting quickly, she bowed, though her poise remained.

"My apologies. It was not my intention to offend you, nor do I want to face you in combat. I merely wished to confirm the rumors."

The man snortled before snapping his fingers and willed the weapons to disappear, "Be thankful then, it's been long since I've had guests. So, I'll humor you and confirm that the rumors you heard indeed is truth."

At this she released a breath. From her position, she took a knee, mindful of her bleeding side. She drew her blade and stabbed the ground in front of her. Despite her posture of surrender, she looked every bit like the noble king she is.

"Then I implore you…" The blade flashed a radiant golden light that illuminated the great halls with its luminescent brilliance, "...grant my request. I wish to save my country."

For a moment, all was silent. Though the man kept his gaze on her like he was scrutinizing her. Then with a snap of a finger, the man summoned a golden orb of some kind. It hovered toward her, ending just an inch away shy of touching her forehead.

She heard the shuffling of a sword and spared a quick look at her companion. Bedivere looked to be on edge, with his hand already clasped on the hilt of his blade. She gave a shake of her head to stop him, before once again focusing on the floating orb.

It seemed harmless enough, but deep within she could feel it. Its intricate designs belied the power it hid inside.

Whatever remaining thoughts she had dissipated as the linings of the contraptions suddenly glowed blue, and it opened. A blinding light emerged from within, blanketing the whole area in a ray of white.

" _Damn it, Arturia! You know it'll be trouble for me if you were to die now. Look, I'll fulfill any request so long as you get better."_

 _Kay had never been good at showing his true feelings, she understood his worries, she also understood that he absolutely abhorred feeling powerless, and so, she decided to humor him._

" _I wish to dream of a lion running across the plains."_

 _..._

 _"Look what I have here, Arturia!"_

" _What is this? Is this a cat? No. A dog?"_

" _It's a lion you clotpole! Just like you requested."_

 _She didn't tell him then, but she appreciated his effort. After all, she did dream about the lion that day._

…

" _Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise king born of all England."_

 _She watched the hope in the people's eyes wither as knight after knight failed to pull the sword,_

" _To hell with this prophecy! To hell with Merlin! The Saxons will be upon us soon, all we want is a king to lead us, am I right? Then let's decide for ourselves with a jousting tournament!"_

 _And she was left alone. Her and the sword. The sword of selection. It'd all come to this after all. She'd lived her whole life pretending to be a man. Learning swordsmanship, politics, reason; all the while suppressing her own desires. All her training led up to this day, to take the sword and become England's prophesied heir._

 _For a brief moment, she imagined just how life would be life if she were an ordinary girl in the city. But it was a desire she also had to set aside, she needed to remain vigilant after all. With everything she had, she embraced the opportunity before her._

 _And with that she grasped the hilt of Caliburn. The blade thrumming wildly in her hands, it'd already recognized her as the rightful king, all she needed to do was pull._

" _Well, are you not gonna do it?" And there he was again, Merlin. Materializing out of nowhere._

" _You should consider it thoroughly before you pick it up, if you pick up that sword, you will stop being human, you know?"_

 _Her lips formed slight frown as she carefully considered his words. Then without looking back she replied,_

" _No, if I can make people happy with it, I'm sure it's not a wrong decision."_

…

" _You won't recognize me as your son…? That is your answer, King of Knights?" Mordred's voice broke as she gazed at her in unbelief._

 _Arturia turned away, with neither a glance back._

" _I was just happy being in your shadow… yet you never turned around to face me..." The rage in her voice was palpable now, "Father, then I will… I will destroy everything you represent!"_

 _She didn't know then the effects it'd have in the future. Perhaps if she knew, perhaps if she understood human emotions, perhaps if she understood that Mordred's only desire was to be acknowledged by her father. Maybe things would have been different._

 **" _Arthur!"_**

 _..._

" _This is the end of your kingdom, Arthur!"_

 _Their clash ended with Rhongomyniad lodged deep within her child's gut._

" _W-Why? Why didn't you hand me the throne?!"_

 _Mordred's mask cracked, showing features so similar to hers, it was impossible not to tell they were related._

" _The answer is simple, it is because you do not have the capacity of a king."_

" _F-Father."_

 _Mordred's body moved on its own, swinging her blade and dealing a fatal wound at her side._

 _..._

 _Arturia grunted, using Excalibur as a clutch. The sun was well on its way out, leaving an orange haze in the field surrounded by the corpses of the people she'd sworn to protect._

 _It's her fault_

 _She shouldn't have- She shouldn't have ever become king!_

 _It's not- it wasn't supposed to be like this! She alone was meant to die tragically. Just her. But so many else suffered the same fate. This ending, is not the one she sought._

 _Her mask broke. Bitter tears running down her cheeks. The girl who had sacrificed her own dreams to be king. Only to be rejected by her own people. She didn't understand, she couldn't understand._

 _She'd given it her all. Sacrificed everything, her dreams, her wishes, her humanity. But she failed. She failed as a king. She failed her people._

 _On this bloodsoaked battlefield. On this hill of regret. She wept alone._

* * *

XXXX

* * *

As the light of the golden orb faded, Naruto observed the blonde woman gasping for breath.

The King of Brittania, who'd sacrificed everything for the sake of her country, even her own desires as a woman. The same country that'd rejected her and rebelled against her. Who'd spat on her ideals and her name even after everything she'd done for them.

She wanted to save that very same country? After everything that happened to her, she still hasn't learned? Shouldering the blame all to herself rather than acknowledge humanity's own flaw.

Interesting.

"Raise your head, King of Knights."

And she did, her brilliant green eyes had a certain ire in them. No doubt unappreciative that he had probed her memories without warning.

"If say, I choose to grant your request, how then will it benefit me? I am not a charity case."

He wondered how much more she'd be willing to give. How far she's willing to go for the country that forsook her. Her jaw clenched slightly, before she forced it back to return to the same impassive line.

"I offer you everything I have, be it the future Brittania's eternal allegiance… all the treasuries I have amassed."

She reminded him of himself so long ago. When he'd fought valiantly for his dream. That will of hers, that struggled and continues to struggle against all odds taunted him. A woman who'd experienced the same thing as him, who'd given it her all and failed. Yet she continues on, pursuing an endless dream.

It was almost insulting. It made a mockery of his own will, accusing him of his lack of resolve.

"You chase a foolish dream. King of Britannia. You wish to save a country that chose to forsake you even when you have sacrificed everything for it."

She remained unmoved, not a falter in her stance. He narrowed his eyes.

"Your request weighs heavily in your favor. I have no need for allies, nor any of the treasuries you offer. I have no interest in your offer."

At that she remained still. It looks like she didn't expect his response and he took great pleasure in seeing the seemingly indomitable woman falter for once. He watched her clutch the hilt of her blade tighter, before she addressed him.

"I beseech you, great king. Whatever it is you want that's within my power, I give you. I only ask for a chance."

Hmph. What a valiant woman. If there were more people like her in this world then maybe he'd given it a chance. But truth is, one's like her came about around one in a billion. She's an outlier, one that didn't befit the human race.

"Raise your head."

And she did.

Truly, this one didn't belong to the human race, her natural beauty attested to that. She looked more like a benevolent goddess who'd graced these mongrels with her mere presence. He marvelled upon her beauty, indeed she's blessed in that regard. Her noble features were prominent, befitting that of her stature as king. She gazed upon him with her great green eyes, hardened by pain yet full of resolve. Eyes that had witnessed the failings of her dream yet continues to fight.

It'd be waste when she realizes that foolish dream that would amount to nothing. But he'll make sure to pick up the pieces, she was far too great to be wasted by this world. He couldn't have that, especially if his hunch about her was correct.

Naruto arose from his throne and made his way down the great steps, stopping just a shy away from her. He spared a glance at the tense knight by her side before with a snap of his finger, he'd bound him down on the ground with his Chains of Heaven.

"Bow before your king, mongrel."

The man protested before he was gagged forcefully by the chains. Then he turned his focus again on the saintly woman, who'd frowned at the way he had handled her knight.

Kneeling on one knee, he cupped her chin between his fingers, and moved her head side to side as he appraised her features.

He was proven correct.

' _Not a blemish on her skin. Nor any signs of the harshness of time.'_

Eternal. Immortal. Like him.

Truly one in a billion. She was exactly like him. The path she'd taken was different but she is what he could've been, and he what she could've. He desired her. This selfless woman, who had denied herself. A rare thing for humanity, perhaps a once in a lifetime jewel.

She squinted her brow slightly confused by his actions, but he paid it no heed.

First he must see. It'll all come down to whether her resolve would persevere.

"Anything I ask…? Would you truly sacrifice even more for the country that forsook you, King of Britannia?"

Like the vision he saw from the day she drew the sword, her eyes burned with resolve for the future of her people.

"Anything you ask, if it is within my power," she replied.

Excellent. Most Excellent! What a fascinating woman.

"Then hear my proposal," Naruto held his arms out wide, the same arrogant smirk plastered in his lips, "In exchange for granting your request," he caressed her cheek, and cupped her chin again, leaning closer to her till they were only a hair's breathe apart, "you shall give yourself over to me in matrimony, as my wife."

The silence that followed was palpable.

His heavenly chains rattled, her knight somehow managing to wrench himself free,

"Unforgivable! You ask my King to whore herself?! You fiend!"

Naruto's brow twitched.

This mutt dared to speak to him in such way? With a snap of his finger, he'd once again summoned his artillery of weapons from within his seal. All poised to strike against the foolish wretch.

"Did I say you could speak, dog? If that muzzle isn't enough to silence you then perhaps death will. Know your place!"

"Stop!" The projectile stopped just a short way away from skewering the bumbling fool. The King of Knights sent a harsh glare to her subject and spoke, "Bedivere, I command you stand down."

The knight ceased his struggling, his eyes falling down low as he clutched he balled his hands into fists.

"...My king. You have sacrificed everything for us. And even still you continue. How could I stand by, and watch you lose even more." He slumped down, fists clenched hard, "I only wish I could have made it easier for you."

Arturia's eyes softened before she once again addressed her last remaining loyal knight, "And you have, sir Bedivere. you stayed by my side, loyal till the end. Have no regrets, you are everything I could ask for from a knight."

Then she gave a sharp look at him, sending him a piercing stare, "You say if I wed you, you'll fulfill my wish. But if you were to be my husband, that'd make you the King of Britannia."

"Correct, and you shall be my queen. Don't worry, I have no interest in ruling over your subjects. All decisions regarding the country will be all entirely up to you. I'll merely be king by name."

This was his offer. His final test of her character if you will. If she could sacrifice even her own kingship, her own right by blood to claim the throne as its heir for the sake of her people. Then that'd prove that she indeed is worthy to claim. He would concede, allow her the chance to fail and pick up the remaining pieces of her for his own. But if not, that meant the flaw of humanity is in her.

"So, what say you, King of Knights? Will your surrender your claim to the throne and become my lawfully bewedded wife, to have and to hold, till the end of time?"

Naruto couldn't resist the chuckle at seeing the sharp look in her eyes. Then she closed it, accepting of the helpless circumstance presented to her. He expected as much, she was his only option after all.

"If it's for the sake of my people, then do as you please."

Naruto clapped his hands once, the sound reverberating throughout the vast empty hall of his throne. The smirk in his face showed just how much her answer had pleased him.

"Most wondrous! Most wondrous indeed! Then since you have agreed to my proposal, from now on, you will address me as Naruto."

Arturia turned to him a bit confused about the sudden request, "Naruto...? ...is there a reason for this?"

"As my wife, it is only fair that you address me by my real name…" he paused for a bit, trying to remember the name they'd addressed her before her eventual ascent to the throne, "...am I not correct, Arturia?"

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at his usage of her real name. Perhaps, she hadn't fully quite grasped that he had rummaged through her memories.

"Arturia," he tested it a few times, "A strong name, befitting of my wife… yes, that'll do."

Naruto took another quick glance at her, seeing her skin a tad few shades lighter, almost sickly.

 _'Oh,'_ He frowned.

There on her side he saw it, a grave injury. Copious amounts of blood bleeding through the bandages.

"First and foremost, let's take care of your wound."

With a snap of his fingers, a portal connected to his treasuries manifested and out came a familiar scabbard. Arturia couldn't believe her eyes, for it was the holy sheath she had lost so long ago.

Excalibur's scabbard. The unreachable utopia. The embodiment of her dream.

Avalon.

"H-How?" she said, feeling Avalon's holy energies begin to knit the grave wound Mordred had inflicted on her.

"So, you didn't know?" He formed another smirk at her, before summoning another portal, "this here is the Divine Gate of Babylon, where all the treasuries of the world lies. Did you think I spoke falsely when I said I had no need for your treasuries?"

He crossed his arms in front of him, waiting for the scabbard to restore her fully.

"Listen well, Arturia. I am many things, but a liar I am not…"

Once she was fully healed, he willed the scabbard back to his seal and addressed his wife-to-be "Now that you are fully healed, we shall commence the ceremony."

Arturia furrowed her brows, "Now?"

The blonde merely nodded with a knowing smirk.

' _But we have no one available to officiate,'_ Then her eyes widened as she turned her gaze to her heartbroken knight, _'surely he doesn't mean to…'_

Arturia sent him a scathing glare, "No. Absolutely not." She spat.

Naruto sent her a challenging look, the two of them locked in a heated gaze as neither one of them refused to back down.

' _You'll risk your dream for your subordinate?'_ Was his unspoken question.

But as he barred down against her unyielding eyes, he just couldn't quite hold back the satisfaction he felt from showing.

Beautiful, valiant and benevolent to her subjects to the very end. Her virtues spoke of her purity. Yet again, he couldn't help be fascinated with the woman. This woman who had shunned her own desires, for the sake of everyone. And soon she'd be all his. It almost made him feel giddy, he'd not experienced such excitement in a millennia.

So he conceded, "Very well. We shall formalize it a different way then."

Arturia watch pensively as he summoned what looked to be a golden chain…

No, he wouldn't!

She gave him a baffled look, he sent her a fiendish grin.

He would.

For at very end of chain is a golden strap, with a buckle. A leash.

The wretched man unbuckled the strap, and held it out for her to take, all the while smirking with that damnable annoying smirk she was starting to hate; but nevertheless, she accepted it. With eyes of defeat, the corners of her mouth turned upwards, she traced the intricate designs of the leash.

"Well, are you going to do it? You should consider it thoroughly, from the very moment you wear it you'll be bound to me for eternity."

She frowned at his imitation of Merlin's words. Must he make a mockery of her? Does he find all the sacrifices she'd made in life amusing? Does he take enjoyment in belittling every choice she'd made?

A stab of anger wormed its way inside of her… but, the thoughts of her people who'd met such a tragic end spoke to her heart. Her anger giving way to the compassion she felt for her countrymen.

Releasing a breath, her lips settled down to a thin line. If this is the sacrifice she must make for her dream, then so be it.

And with that she clasped it.

Arturia held a gasp as she felt a foreign presence traversing her whole body, going through every nook and corner until it found what it was searching for. Her core. Her very being. She couldn't quite explain it but she could tell that it had melded with her soul.

For a moment, the object glowed a golden hue and bursted into stardust. The remains glittered around the surrounding area, shimmering in the dark halls. Arturia would have even called it beautiful if not for what it entailed.

Her fate sealed in an eternal marriage with a fiendish man.

Suddenly, Arturia felt herself hoisted off her feet. Naruto's arms holding her legs and back securely in a bridal carry. She turned to him in protest, yet he leaned, so very close to her, she could feel his warm breath against her skin.

"And this concludes our ceremony. With this, I am now your husband, and you are my wife. Arturia." He gave her a very self-satisfied smirk as he continued to gaze at his prize.

"As agreed, I shall grant you your wish." One of his red eyes, grew tomoe-like pinpricks on them, "Kamui," a vortex formed ahead, distorting and pulling in everything in its grasp. He summoned one of his father's tri-pronged kunais and chucked it in.

Naruto took another quick glance at the woman in his arms, once again appreciating her beauty. Her eyes seemed unfocused, probably still coming to terms about everything that had happened.

"King Arthur!" Bedivere's voice shook Arturia out of her dazed state. Her eyes caught that of her vulnerable subordinate and she sent Naruto a pleading gaze.

' _It's not like I'm heartless, woman.'_ He thought, rolling his eyes, "Do what you will," he said, setting her back down, and allowing her to approach her subordinate.

At his king's approach, Bedivere fell to one knee, his head lowered as he shook, "Th-This knight offers a thousand apologies, for his inadequacy. For the inadequacy of his fellow Knights of the Round."

He balled his fists, gritting his teeth as he spoke, "We've always thought you infallible, and so, we had entrusted everything to you. Even then you ruled righteously, you led us out of the dark ages, and won the war with the Saxons. You brought a new age to Britannia, all the while sacrificing everything you have."

His voice withered, growing somber, "in the end, we your very own trusted knights were the ones to forsake you and cause the very ruin of the country you fought so hard to protect,"

Bitter tears trailed down his eyes, "but even now, you still continue to sacrifice even more for our sake… My king, with everything I have. I ask you, forgive our incompetence. We have no right to be called your knights."

"Sir Bedivere," she spoke with the authority of a king. The king he'd vowed to serve, the king he'd committed his life to, "raise thine head."

And he did, and his eyes widened. For on her lips lay a smile, the first one she'd ever shown since taking the mantle as king.

"You have remained loyal to my side when others have not. You have stayed vigilant in your vows and stayed by me even when our country fell. My friend, you have done your duty well. A king could ask for nothing less of his knight. So, with this I dismiss you from your service. Live life well sir Bedivere... Farewell."

Her words struck him, and his heart ached. For the lonely king who took the burden of her people all upon her shoulders. For the king who'd sacrificed so much and continues to sacrifice even more of herself. For the king, who'd been misunderstood all her life.

Naruto observed his wife with his arms crossed and a nocked brow as she approached with an impassive look, "That's all you have to say?"

"Sir Bedivere is strong, he'll manage." she said.

He snorted, "Very well," he sparred glance at Excalibur strapped securely at her side, "Leave that behind."

"Is there a reason for this?" She asked, though she went ahead and unstrapped her scabbard.

Cryptically, he answered, "Two magical items should never exist on the same plain. There are… repercussions to it."

As the sword clattered to the ground, he gave a resounding clap and another one of those annoying smirk, "Now then, let us begin."

And with that they went in, the portal closing leaving sir Bedivere all by his lonesome.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I planned this chapter to be longer, but with school coming up soon I figured it be best to post it now. Like usual, I may revise it later as I don't have a beta to double check for me.**

 **Regarding the Nasuverse, some of the lore have been changed. You'll see soon enough.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

XXXX

* * *

 _A luscious grass field as far as the eye could see._

 _Calm, peaceful, tranquil._

 _A small lion cub leapt through the verdant prairie, traipsing through the various natural flora it offered. Its actions caused the butterflies around it to flutter away, their myriad of colors blended together into various shades and pigment, scattering in the night sky._

 _The lion cub gazed in wonderment, rapturous eyes watching the grand showing of the kaleidoscope of butterflies. It took another few tentative hops, stimulating a few more butterflies to flutter and cast a few more colors into the dye._

 _Delighted, its actions spurred it on, and it leapt in joy, running as fast as it could across the grand plains._

 _Its steps vibrated across the meadow, drawing out multitudes of butterflies, each of its own kind, of its own colors._

 _Within moments everything had blended together into one. A bright pure white, that encompassed everything._

* * *

XXXX

* * *

It was warm and comfy. She breathed in the familiar air. A hint of morning dew spice. Pleasant and soothing. As she shifted, something cool and wet fell off her. It felt like cloth.

Opening her bleary eyes, the first thing she saw was a poorly carved wooden…cat?

Arturia stiffened, arms rigged, staring in disbelief. Slowly, she reached out at the crudely crafted imitation of a lion. The rough split on each corner, the lopsided, uneven holes that was supposed to be its eyes. She traced her fingers through each of it, all the while feeling her heart hammer through her chest.

It was crude, rough and poorly made, but it was one of her most valuable possessions. After all it was the first gift she received from Kay.

But she had lost it long ago. For it to be here now... Her eyes alighted as she examined her surroundings. The same old wooden training sword hanging by its sling. The same old creaky closet that wouldn't close no matter how much she jammed it. And the same old hose she'd use to clean the stys…

She winced a bit. On second thought, nevermind that last part. She _hated_ cleaning after the pigs.

Her head turned to the door as it suddenly swung open. And there he was, her sibling in all but blood. Grumbling a bit with his nose twisted in disgruntlement. In the battle of Camelot, he'd been one of the many that had fallen before her. To see him alive. Well. With no wounds, nor blood. Nor the haunting dull void pools that'd been etched in her mind.

"Kay…" she spoke in a whisper as he set the tray of food down by her bedside table.

A flicker of emotion passed through his eyes. A quick tug, and she felt his arms around her. Holding her securely in a firm embrace.

' _It felt like a dream… is it a dream?'_ Warmth spread through her and she made to return the hug, but then Kay quickly switched his grip. Vaguely, Arturia realized too late what he intended as his knuckle found perch atop her head.

"You. Stupid. Clotpole!" He said, emphasizing each words with a painful press, "I thought you were going to die! Do you know how much trouble that would've been for me? Father would've flayed me alive!"

Arturia struggled to wrench herself free, but it seems like her current body didn't have enough strength to overpower him. "K-Kay. Stop." It hurt, but it was her pride that took the brunt of the damage.

Kay gave a particularly painful twist, before letting her go.

With one eye closed in a wince, she rubbed her aching head before casting a glare at Kay, "Was that necessary?" For all intents and purpose, she loved her brother Kay. But he could be quite the source for annoyance sometimes.

"Do you know much chores I had to do in your absence? Everything! Even cleaning after the stables _!_ Do you know how much shit I had to clean? I swear that damn horse, does it on purpose," he grumbled, "Of all times to get sick, you had to choose the week _after_ father left for his errands?!"

 _What?_ _That_ was his reasoning? Her brow twitched and she reflexively schooled her emotions back to a hollow mask. A blank slate.

"Look, I even made you breakfast!"

A wooden tray fell upon her lap, there was a bowl with… with...

"Kay? Wh-What is this supposed to be?" She asked hesitantly. Her gut feeling told her to chuck it as far away from her as possible.

"Uh… food? What else?"

She took a scoop of it, bringing it close to exam— Gods above! She wrenched the damned thing away. It was fouler than that month old spoiled milk sir Gawain had left before his expedition!

Kay raised a brow, seeing his charge stand up abruptly with her bowl in hand, "What're you—" And promptly tossed it out the window, spilling the contents on the field outside.

"Hey! What the — What the hell, Arturia?!" Kay protested with an indignant look.

They heard a squeak, seeing a small mountain rat approach Kay's latest creation. It took a tentative sniff of the purple gunk and took a nip. It froze, and not a moment later it convulsed, a wave of seizures wracking it as fluid bubbled up its mouth. With a final croke, it keeled over, dead.

Kay shifted his gaze between Arturia's accusatory stare and the still twitching body of the dead rat. Finally, he gave a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

"...M-maybe it was for the best...?"

XXXX

Ten... eleven pences... Arturia recounted the money Kay had given her for like the seventh time, coming up at seven shillings and eleven pences.

With their discovery of Kay's affinity for poison and her own inability to cook. They'd decided it'd be easier for both of them to just buy food from the nearby town.

As she neared the gates, her mind wandered about the happenings that had gone over the week.

Kay hadn't wasted time on reassigning her back to her duties as soon as she recovered. She didn't mind. Unlike the pigsty, she enjoyed her stable duties. The horses were docile and obedient to her. Llamrei in particular had been her partner in her timeline, her trustworthy steed who'd stayed by her side till the very end.

It felt nostalgic. From the white baggy tunic she wore, the same townspeople she had met in her youth, everything felt the same. She didn't think it possible. But here she was.

The legends were true after all. The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, said to be able to make the impossible, possible; the one who had acquired all riches of the world. She'd known powerful wizards before, but something tells her that even Merlin isn't capable of time travel.

Throughout the week, there had been no signs of the blonde demi-god. It made her wonder if he had messed up and ended up in a different timeline. The selfish part of her, hoped that it indeed was the case, but her righteous sentiment squashed that thought.

A king must remain impartial. Naruto had done his part. It was only fair that she uphold hers. An ideal ki— queen must not be selfish.

 _A queen._ Arturia frowned. Merlin's prophecy foretold of a king, not a queen. It made her wonder, would the people even accept her if she was presented as a woman? Sure, the sword of selection would be the one to decide in the end but would it be enough to sway the hearts of the people, to convince Britain to follow a queen?

Then there was the other matter of preventing its fall in the future. Her perception of a perfect king is not the one her people envisioned. She lacked… something, and whatever it had caused their faith in her to waver. Yet it still continues to escape her.

What could it be? What did she miss?

" _Our king is not human, he doesn't understand his people!"_

What can't she understand?

"Fresh fruits over here! Fresh fruits!" — "You sir! Do I have a special deal fo- " — "Tunics and trousers!"

She buried the thought for later. She could already hear the shrill voices of the merchants as they haggled with their customers.

Right. There were other pressing matters to attend to, the time to mull over those things will come, for now she needed to focus on the challenge that lay ahead of her.

Namely, getting through the crowd of adversaries blocking her path to the stall...

Placing her hands on her waist, she eyed the single bag of corn by the shelf. It was either that or… she glanced down at the sack full of potatoes.

She shuddered.

"Five shillings for the bag of corn!"

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Arturia beamed, triumphantly holding unto her bag of corn. It wasn't her favorite but it was a whole lot better than _potatoes_. She wasn't picky by any means but potatoes tasted like dirt. Their mushy texture only added to her displeasure and to think that they'd be stuck eating it for a week had she not have the forethought to wake up extra early.

By this time, Kay should already be done selling those blasted pigs. _Oohh_ , she _swears_ they hate her. The bite marks on her water hose are proof of it! They never posed a problem around Kay. Only her! Well, good riddance. This is the final day of her oppressors. No more will she end up drenched by her own water hose. No more will she end up covered in pig dung.

Nothing could possibly ruin her day today.

"...You seem to be enjoying yourself, dear wife."

Out of reflex, Arturia swung her bag of corn.

Before it could connect, it was caught by the owner of the voice,

' _Curses_.'

"Are you mad, woman?!" Naruto glared. "Do you know how difficult it was for me to find you?" As he spoke he failed to notice the sharp edge of his bangle rip a fat chunk off the bag,

"M-My corn!" Arturia cried out, running after the wayward grains.

Naruto's brow twitched, as his wife completely ignored him in favor of chasing a bunch of maize rolling down the steep hill.

Arturia wasted no movements, using her Mana Burst to propel her forward, navigating her objective path precisely.

Seven left… Six left…

A single missed corn meant potatoes for later. She narrowed her eyes. No, she couldn't afford to lose a single one. She focused, zeroing in one corn after another. Soon she'd secured ten. That left one more… but where could it—

There!

With another burst of her prana, she made a move to grab it; but before she could. It bumped against something and rolled to a stop.

Arturia froze.

It was a girl, probably no older than eight. Her cheeks looking a bit sunken, wearing clothes that looked to be a few sizes too big for her.

Arturia watched her reach down with a single hand, and grab her corn.

"I-Is this yours, mister?"

As she extended it out to her. The girl's hand trembled, like she was struggling to lift it. Despite this, the girl offered a demure smile.

Arturia withdrew back, regarding her with a blank slate. It didn't make much sense to cut her emotions off, as she wasn't king— queen yet, but it just happened upon reflex now. Years of concealing her emotions had made it a habit for her. After keeping the mask of perfection for so long, she had become the mask.

Regardless, she felt concern for the poor girl.

"Aren't you hungry, young miss?"

Briefly, the girl glanced at her bag of corns, a loud growl sounded off her stomach and she quickly averted her gaze down with a flush on her cheeks.

"M-Mama said it's impolite to ask help from strangers if they don't of-of…uhm... if they don't ask me first." She began shuffling her feet with a small downcast look, "Ever since papa left, mama always comes home late and tired. I don't want to make it even harder for her so I promised myself to be behave."

Arturia purses her lips. The girl was obviously well raised, her values and dialect is too advanced to come from a peasant lineage. Perhaps a merchant's daughter then?

She kneeled down and met the girl at eye level.

"How about this, since you're doing so well today. Here's your reward." The girl watched with wide eyes, as she placed the bundle of corn beside her. "It's all yours."

Kay will no doubt give her an earful for this, perhaps even have her take his duties, but it was well worth it. A king must do all that he could for his people,

"R-Really, mister?" The girl marvelled, "...all of this?"

She nodded, "All of it."

Arturia wasn't prepared for the girl to suddenly leapt into her arms and envelop her in a hug. The girl flashed her a toothy smile, exposing a missing front tooth.

"Thank you, mister! I'm Alice. Alice Whitstrake! Uhm… what's your name?"

Whitstrake. The name sounded fam—

 _Lord Whitstrake?_

Arturia stiffened, looking down at the still smiling girl.

C-Could this be the late Lord Whitstrake's daughter? The same Lord Whitstrake that led a rebellion against her tyrannical uncle?

Her eyes refocused back, as the girl, Alice tilted her head expectantly.

Oh.

"Arthur."

"Thank you so much, mister Arthur!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes wandered over to the wooden sword strapped on her side. " _Oohh_ , are you a knight?" she asked with wonderment.

Arturia shook her head, "Not yet, I'm still training to be one."

"Oh, so like a squire, right?" Alice piped up, "Like those guys who carry armor."

"That's correct," she nodded, "you're pretty sharp for your age."

"Umu! Papa teaches me a lot of things whenever he comes home! And he even buys me new dolls if I do good! ...he hasn't gone home in a while though…" her voice trailed off, sounding a bit more down this time, "Mama says that Papa's too busy with his knightly duties, but now even Mama's busy with work," she pouted, "It's unfair. I miss Papa."

Briefly, a grim frown formed on Arturia's lips, before she masked it again, "Tell you what, when I become a Knight. I'll take over your father's duty and make sure he makes time for you, does that sound good to you, Alice?"

"R-Really?! You'll do that for me…? You're so nice mister!" Having anticipated the barrelling bundle of energy, Arturia was able to brace herself for the glomp that followed, "Thank you so, so much!"

In her timeline, Lord Whitstrake had fallen before she overthrew Vortigern from the throne. She hadn't personally met him, but her knights spoke well of him. A valiant and selfless man they say. This time, she promised not to allow it to happen.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a voice calling out to Alice.

"Oh, I think that's Mama's calling me." Hugging the bag of corn to herself, she flashed another toothy grin at her and bowed, "Thank you again, mister Arthur!"

As she watched Alice leave, a frown slowly formed on her lips.

Vortigern. How could she forget? He was the reason for the prophecy to begin with. The cause for Britain's decline to poverty, the saxon invasion, everything led back to him. To secure Camelot's future she first needed to refocus on this, her first hurdle.

"What a waste."

Her frown turned to a scowl. She turned to face the self-absorbed blonde—

What...?

"You're… different?"

It'd escaped her notice earlier, but he looked younger, looking to be around the same age as her now. He had foregone the overabundant golden armor for a simple white tunic, contrasted by a golden necklace and bracelets.

Crossing his arms, he merely raised a brow at her,

"I sent us back in time, surely you still don't doubt the limits of my ability?"

It was definitely him, it wasn't hard to mistake that ego.

"I see."

He sent a sideways glance at the departing girl, "That girl will come back again later for assistance, her mother cannot adequately provide for both of them." he stated.

Her lips formed a grim line. She already knew that.

"So say, she comes again for help next week, will you give your week's rations to her again?" he peered closer at her, gauging her reaction.

"Yes." She answered with clenched fists. He spoke like he was mocking her. What would he have her do? Turn a blind eye to the starving girl?

"For how long?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"As long as it takes."

He snorted, shaking his head in amusement. Such a selfless king. It was inhuman but it made him all the more interested.

With a sly smile he remarked,

"So, what'll you do for food later?"

Her silence answered well enough for him.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

The trip back home was uneventful. For some reason, Naruto kept trailing behind her, but she didn't question it. He didn't really speak much, which she was grateful for. His presence alone was already hard enough to endure as it is, but it is a necessary sacrifice. He'd given her a chance after all.

As she approached the doorway to her quaint cabin, she spun around to face him. She crossed her arms and waited for him to leave.

He only raised a brow in response.

' _Surely he doesn't mean to..."_

"Do you plan to follow me all the way inside too?" It was said more to get him to leave rather than invite him in.

He gave her look as if to say 'isn't it obvious',

"Is it not only proper that I see my wife's abode?"

She rose up to him challengingly, "My brother is inside, I suppose you'll go ahead and explain our situation to him then?"

The smirk that grew on his lips was the only warning she got before he barged in ahead of her.

"W-Wait! You can't— "

"Ah, Arturia! There you are. I was wondering when you'd get home."

Her wide eyes drifted between Kay's expectant look, and Naruto's amused ones.

"Hmm? What are you looking at?" With horror, Arturia watched Kay follow her gaze, coming face to face with Naruto.

Absurd! Reckless! Idiotic! What was he thinking?! How could one possibly be so- so...

"Are you okay? You're not planning to get sick again, are you?" He said, placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

Arturia blinked, her brows furrowed she looked at the smirking blonde standing right behind Kay. "You worry too much, my wife." He said, leaning beside the windowsill, looking ever so amused.

Realization dawned on her, _'He can't see him…'_

A sharp poke interrupted her thoughts, her hand coming up to rub her forehead. She gave him a dirty look.

Kay shrugged, "What...? You were spacing out." he examined her, peering a bit closer and asked, "Somehow, I expected you to arrive earlier. Did you get into any trouble on your way back?"

His father didn't really let her out much, opting to coop her up in their farm to focus on her values and training. But he figured it'd actually do her well to interact with the townspeople. Future king or not, it wasn't healthy for someone her age not to know anyone outside her family members.

Despite its necessity, it didn't alleviate the fear that someone would notice and take advantage of her selfless nature. It's incredibly easy with Arturia, her natural affinity for a blade is peerless but she severely lacked the discernment to perceive deceptions and lies.

If something were to happen to her...

"I-I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired, is all… H-How did the dealings with the Brookes' go?"

 _Aaand_ that's another thing she sucked at, deflection.

He leaned forward a bit, stroking his chin and squinting his eyes as she fidgeted slightly in place. Then he turned away with a shrug, "It went as well as it could. Good news for you, you won't be dealing with the pigsty for a while."

"I see, well then I think I'll be turning in fo— "

"Not so fast."

Arturia froze, her hand mid-way to twisting the doorknob to freedom. Stiffly, she face a blank slate as she addressed her step-brother, "I-Is there a problem?"

"Where's our food?"

She pursed her lips, trying to think on the spot. "...I-I dropped it."

"You… dropped it. Right." Kay shook his head, massaging his temples. "Damn it, Arturia! Don't tell me you gave away our week's ration again!"

"..." She could only avert her eyes.

A loud smack followed as Kay drew his palms down his cheeks. Giving her an exasperated look, he spoke.

"You're on stys duty."

"...but you sold all the pigs."

"..."

"..."

"I'm buying potatoes."

The absolute horror in her eyes filled him with glee.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Arturia glared at the blonde sitting at a golden throne chair he had projected in the center of her room. He leant his cheek on the palm of his hand, matching the intensity of her glare with a smirk.

"Yes? What can I help you with, dear wife?"

"I wish to rest, how long do you plan to stay here?"

He tilted his head forward, chuckling a bit.

"You speak as if I don't plan on living with you."

A chill settled in on her spine, _'This… he meant… to stay?'_

He raised a brow, before he rose from his chair, a dastardly smirk forming on his face. Within a few steps, he was in front of her, cupping her chin between his thumb and index finger, and angling her head up to face him.

"Is this too much of a challenge for you, King of Knights? You can withdraw if you wish." Lightly tracing a thumb on the side of her cheeks, his eyes drawn to her brilliant sea green pools.

She glared, before averting her eyes and pulling away from his grasp,

"Very well," her voice void of emotion.

Sacrifice. An ideal ruler must be able to sacrifice. A king must be able to throw away her emotions for the benefit of all. If this is what it took to save Britain, so be it.

"I am turning in for the night. Please refrain from causing any trouble." she said, moving past him toward her bed.

He chuckled. Amusing, shouldering the burden all to herself again. It's rather unfortunate that she can't see that it was very same thing that had caused her country's collapse. At the current path she's taking, nothing will change, once again, her selflessness will be the catalyst for her people's paranoia and slowly but surely, their faith in her will dwindle like before, such is humanity.

Simple-minded. Detestable. Unworthy.

But what did it matter to him, even if she were to be able to stop the coming disaster, she'd only delay the inevitable. All nations are fated to fall, humanity always finds a way. No, all he cared about is to collect her when she realizes the futility of it all. Then she would be a proper queen.

Right now, it was obvious that she detested him, perhaps loathed him even, but that's fine. She'll come around when she learns. For now he'll enjoy what she has to offer.

She twisted a knob on her lamp, dimming it before lying down and pulling her covers.

He moved to the opposite side of her bed, and sat on the corner, snapping his finger to remove his footwear. His actions confused Arturia making her turn to him.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked, turning around to face her, "What do you think?"

 _...Fiend. An absolute fiend._

She clenched her teeth, eyes overshadowed by her bangs, "No."

The bed shifted from his weight, " _No?_ " He asked, amused. Moving closer to her.

Arturia stiffened, "Ha-Have you no shame?! This… _I-It's_ improper."

Something surged inside of him, and before it could register, his hands came up and slammed against the headboard, trapping her in the standard kabedon pose.

Her breath hitched. Hands balling into fists, clenching the bundled fabric in her hands tightly.

Naruto breathed hard, staring deep into her vulnerable captivating green eyes. The way her voice broke made him lose control for a second. It took all his restraint not to... not to — He closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe. Patience. Not yet. It'll happen eventually.

It was only for a moment, a small crack on her mask, just enough for him to catch a glimpse of the woman that hid inside. But…

He cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. And she replied in kind with a scathing glare, though her cheeks burned with shame.

"Improper, you say? What's improper, Arturia? Like I said, you're my wife, a husband is entitled to his wife's bed, is he not?" His voice husky with want as he gave her a foul smirk, leaning in close.

She withdrew back, planting her back on the headrest as she scooted back. But it was futile, there was no escape.

' _Is this my fate…?'_ She looked away, forcing her eyes shut. _'Am I to endure this kind of debauchery?'_

He stopped just a few inches away from her. His warm breath hitting against her flush cheek, by now she had resigned herself, teeth clenched and head turned aside in a wince.

It only fanned the flames of his desires even more. Briefly, his gaze wandered over to those soft, luscious lips of hers.

 _This woman…_

To think that behind the proud King of Knights lay such a spectacle of a woman inside. He wanted more. To see the absolute perfection of a woman hidden behind the mask. She had _no idea_ at all what effect she had on him, but he needed to be patient. For a woman such as her, he needed to. It would be well worth it.

After all, he wouldn't be satisfied until he claimed everything she can offer.

Her body, her thoughts, her heart, her dreams, her very being. He wanted it all. Humanity didn't deserve one so pure, so selfless, so… tantalizing. Such a jewel — yet she wants to waste her life for the sake of these unworthy _dregs?_

No, absolutely not! He alone will possess her. Until the world's demise, she'll belong to him.

 _That is a promise of a lifetime._

But for now... He clicked his tongue, wrenching himself away. He turned away, opposite of her, pulling the covers, lest he succumb to his desires.

He couldn't help but smirk at Arturia's labored breaths. She took another sharp intake of breath and released it, before she laid down, scooting away from him as far as her queen sized bed allowed her.

He'd wait.

Patience is key.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to hear all your thoughts about the story.**

 **Edited: 2/17/19**

* * *

XXXX

* * *

" _ **What do they mean to you?"**_

 _The sound of his distorted voice shook him to the core. He didn't resemble anything human. A monster among the living, his bloodshot eyes burning with madness. C-Could this really be…_

" _ **Answer me, Uzumaki Naruto!"**_

 _His malformed arm bulged grotesquely, before pressing hard against Sakura._

" _Aaah!"_

 _Damn it! He clenched his fists._

" _T-They're my friends. Leave them be or else I'll-I'll kick your ass!"_

 _Could he really beat this— this thing? Hah, who was he kidding? He didn't stand a chance, he knew that but… they need him._

' _Sakura, Sasuke. I'll save you both, I promise!'_

 _Holding unto the new found resolve, he formed a cross handseal and poured as much chakra as he could._

" _Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_

…

" _ **She won't be released from the sand unless you beat me. Not only that. It'll get tighter as time passes."**_ _A malignant grin stretched across his lips,_ _ **"I'm sure you know the rest."**_

 _He spat a glob of blood, before wiping his lips with the back of has hand._

 _Damn it… damn it… damn it!_

 _He pushed himself up, lightning hot pains running through his trembling legs. For all intents and purpose he should've already given up. He should've already lost. But something stirred inside him._

' _For some reason. I don't want to- not to him. Anyone but him. I don't- I don't want to lose!' Molten blue eyes glared at the half-formed tanuki. 'Even if I die, I'm not going to lose!'_

" _I will protect them no matter what!"_

…

 _He stood frozen in place, beads of sweat running down._

 _The towering form of Shukaku bared down on him. Its shadows covering the whole part of the surrounding forest._

' _Th-This is the tailed beast inside of him?'_

" _Naruto!"_

' _Sasuke? What are you—'_

 _He'd realize his blunder too late. Sand quickly crept up; wrapping his legs, his torso, everything. He struggled hard against the confines but it wouldn't budge. There's no escape._

 _Sasuke's muffled yells seeped through the cocoon, calling out desperately. What did he expect him to do? He lost. There's no way to- wait. No. There's a way!_

' _If only I could,' Mustering everything he had, he lifted his hands toward his mouth, and bit his thumb hard._

 _Channelling as much chakra as he can he called out, "Summoning Technique!"_

…

" _I'm counting on you, Boss Toad!"_

" _We'll get close to that idiot. I'm just a toad. I have no claws nor fangs. So transform me into something that does. I'll leave it to you."_

" _Huh?! C-Claws? Fang?"_

" _Here we go!"_

" _Damn it! Henge!"_

…

 _Sand clung to his legs, slowly creeping up._

' _Shit. I'm out of chakra! This is bad!'_

" _A-ahck!"_

' _Sakura! She's still...'_

 _His eyes hardened, forming a ram handseal. He had one chance at this. Just one chance._

' _Please. Give me your chakra. Even just a little. Just enough to protect them!'_

 _Power flooded through him. A surge of chakra flowing through his coils, blasting the wretched sand away._

" _Haaa!"_

 _Pouring a sizable amount to his legs, he lunged forward, fist stretched as far back. Just as he was about to strike, multiple sand tendrils erupted from the ground and bound his limbs._

 _He pulled hard, straining his limbs. But no matter how hard he tugged, the damn tendrils wouldn't budge. But at this distance… he could still..._

' _Ah! Damn it! Damn it all!'_

 _Closing his eyes shut, he leant his head back as far as he could, and gritted his teeth._

" _Wake up already! Damn it!"_

 _His head slammed against Gaara in a skull-shattering headbut._

…

" _Do-Don't come any closer!"_

 _He dragged his way forward. Digging his chin deep down on the ground. Like a worm, he crawled. Inching forward, slowly but surely. Spasmodic pains wracking his body._

" _No, stop!"_

 _He'd lost all use of his limbs. His muscles ached beyond reason, he was sure all the major bones had broken from the fall. Every single fiber of his being begged for him to rest… but_ _ **he can't.**_ _Not now._

" _Don't go any further!"_

 _Sakura. He has to- He has to save Sakura. His body won't respond, he couldn't lift a single arm. But he needed to._

" _My existence will not be denied!"_

 _He can't! He won't! Not until she's safe! He bit his tongue, forcing himself even further._

" _Stop, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

 _Sakura... He'll save Sakura. No matter what._

" _That's enough, Naruto. It's okay now. She's safe. Sakura's safe."_

' _Oh. Sakura's… safe? That's… that's…' Everything was blurry, but he could at least make the faint outline of blue and black._

 _He managed to force a weak grin, "...I see…"_

 _Everything went dark._

* * *

XXXX

* * *

" _I'll save you both. I promise!" — "I will protect them no matter what!"_ — _"It's okay now, Naruto." "_

Arturia came awake in the morn and laid there blinking. Her thoughts in disarray. The vivid image of the dream still fresh in her mind.

Was it all a dream?

It didn't feel like one.

A vision? No. It felt old, tangible and real. Almost like she was reliving it.

A memory then...? Naruto's?

That— No, that made less sense. Even the legends spoke ill of his character! He is selfish, immoral with no care for anyone but himself. The one in her dream wasn't… wasn't...

H-Had she misjudged? Could she be mistaken? Is he, perhaps not as bad as she initially belie…

A flash of the previous night perused through her thoughts. The puff of his hot breath on her skin, eyes bewitched with desire as he moved closer, and closer.

N-No, impossible! It's a trick. It must be! There's absolutely no way. It must be something else— It has to be— S-Sorcery! Surely that's it! Something in his treasury must be capable of manipulating her thoughts. She wouldn't put it past him.

She pursed her lips. Yes, it's a sound explanation; but it opened a new set of problems. How is she to defend her thoughts? She wasn't well-versed in magecraft, the few she knew focused on amplifying her speed or manipulation of wind. Besides, Merlin mostly focused on training her sword—

Her eyes widened. That's it! Merlin. If there's anyone out there that would know, surely it must be him.

If she recalled, today's the fourth day before the ides of December. That left roughly a few months before Merlin's visitation, perhaps if she's fortunate enough he'd arrive before the kalends of February.

Taking a deep breathe, she stilled herself. Three months. Remain firm for three months. It's doable. But she needed to keep a tight rein on her thoughts.

Slowly, Arturia propped herself up to sit.

"Ah, you're awake."

She frowned.

The blonde king sat across from her, splayed comfortably on a lavish chair. He had on his hand a pair of strange golden…sticks? It was a foreign object, one she couldn't recognize but he was using it to swirl around the contents of a golden bowl.

"I must admit. I didn't expect the King of Knights to be such a rowdy sleeper. You were thrashing around quite a bit there, quite clingy too I must say. Though your snoring did make it rather hard to sleep."

Arturia froze, aghast. Her cheeks burning in a mixture of fury and embarrassment. She glared.

H-Hogwash! She absolutely _does not_ snore! The nerve of this-this _ignoramus!_

"If it annoys you so much, find somewhere else to live." she snapped. That would be better actually. A lot better. In fact, it would please her a lot if he did. Please leave.

He merely chuckled in response, "Now, when did I say that? I actually find it quite endearing. It's refreshing to see parts of my wife reserved only for my eyes."

' _Fiend.'_

She bit back a retort, rather, focusing on quelling her emotions. It doesn't matter anyway. No good will come from getting into an argument with a shameless man like him.

Her silence seemed to have done its job as the blonde shifted his attention to picking something in the bowl with the pair of sticks in hand. He used it like a pair of tongs, clamping on a long, almost string like substance. It looked soft with a few broth juices running down its length. Skillfully, he maneuvered it to wrap around the sticks, blew away the steam a few times and took a bite.

It looked appetizing, very much so. For a second, she even considered asking to sample, but…

Memories of the previous night resurfaced. Her gaze hardened. Mustering herself and discreetly wiping the drool off the corner of her mouth.

No. Though it looked appetizing, _she can't_. Her pride as a knight prevented her to debase herself in—

Her stomach growled.

' _Curses.'_

She hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday, and it made her rather susceptible to her hunger. She felt famished. In an attempt to save face, she wiped her expression down to a blank slate, but it was all for naught, as her stomach continued to betray her with its incessant protests.

Hunger truly is the enemy.

She dared not face him. No doubt, he'd make a mockery of her once more.

Naruto chuckled, "If you're hungry, you only need ask, Arturia. As your husband, it's only natural I provide for you. Is it not?"

She remained silent, lips drawn to a closed line.

He snorted, "So, you plan to remain stubborn, is that it?" The corners of his mouth twitched up, unable to contain his amusement. "Well, I admit. I do enjoy your defiance. The way you struggle against me as if you're not already mine. It's amusing, adorable even. Hah, you make it quite enjoyable, Arturia."

With a simple snap, a miniature table materialized infront of her. Complete with utensils and the same hot warm stew filled with all kinds of ingredients she couldn't recognize.

"Regardless, I can not in good conscience, watch my wife starve."

That's… surprising. She'd have thought he'd be content on waiting for her to cave, till she participated in his games. It's quite apparent that he finds great pleasure in toying with her. Be it her honor, her ideals or her character.

"Much obliged."

Regardless of her dislike for him, her honor as a knight forbade her from acting without proper decorum... and she _is_ hungry.

Leaning down to take ahold of the fork, she observed the rising steam from the broth. Its warmth reaching up to her.

' _Gods divine! Th-This aroma…'_

Without further hesitation, she twirled the thin flexible strips around her fork, and drew it close to her mouth for a bite.

Arturia chewed, slowly at first. Her eyes widening ever so slightly as she chewed faster. Then she swallowed. For a few seconds, she stayed still just staring at the bowl in her hands.

' _How could food taste so-so… Sorcery! Magic! It was the only explanation.'_

In all her years as king, and with the greatest chefs Britain could offer, she'd never once come across something so… flavorful. Her taste palette danced as the flavors all mingled together to form something wonderful.

"Ho? That's quite a face you're making there, Arturia."

She didn't even bother acknowledging him. Instead, she brought the bowl closer, taking a sip of the broth. Her eyes glazed over, as her taste buds were introduced to flavors she'd never imagined. Bliss… such bliss.

He watched her, lips quirked up in satisfaction. Despite the ravenous way she ate, she retained a sense of regality that he didn't think possible when gorging oneself in food.

Though that was indeed endearing in its own right, the discovery that her desires are not entirely all gone is what pleased him the most. Though small in its own right, it meant so much more. Namely, that she still has the innate human desire for pleasure.

He smirked.

The soft clatter of her bowl sounded her finish. Briefly, he watched her eyes land on his unfinished bowl.

He chuckled, despite her petite stature, the King of Knights carries quite an appetite.

"Here." He stood up, approaching her with his unfinished bowl of ramen.

Arturia practically glowed. The corners of her mouth turning upwards as he set it down on the table. This time she ate a bit slower, having more control as the initial surprise of the food had waned.

The bed shifted from his weight as he sat down. He leant back, resting on the headboard with his hands behind his neck. Just watching his beloved wife.

As she took another bite of the soft delicacy. She couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt. Though he _did_ offer and it _did_ seem like he could project these things on a whim. She wondered, "Have you no plans to eat yourself?"

"I could, but I'm quite content just watching you, _dear_." He smiled wryly, eyes locked onto her's.

And just like that, quick as it came, the feeling of guilt vanished. She frowned and turned away.

Must he ridicule her so? She'd only asked out of concern. Does he find her actions so amusing as to openly mock her?

She pursed her lips, turning her attention back to the bowl. No matter. At least, there's benefit to his company now.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Arturia unconsciously examined the footsteps in the dirt road. Lips drawn flat, her thoughts going back to Kay's orders. It was a simple one. Retrieve his recently refined armor from the smithy. That in itself was trivial, it was her duty as his squire afterall. What bothered her was the path it took to get there.

With the increase of Saxon activity in the outskirts, the Royal Crown had increased the levy in taxes for the surrounding villages.

Resulting in this.

She scrunched up her nose at the pungent odor of excrement and piss. People lined the streets, left and right, the place was full of them. Cheeks sunken, wearing filthy, soiled clothing. Grimy cloth hung on each quarters, forming a makeshift tent. Some didn't even have that luxury, only having a dirty rag as a makeshift bedroll.

 _Her people._

The ones she wanted to protect. The ones who had begged for a king.

Her heart went out to each of them, but what could she do? She couldn't help, not yet. She wasn't a king yet. ' _Vortigern.'_ She clenched her fists. It sickened her how a selfish man's ambition could drive such a disaster to many.

A scoff sounded beside her.

"It intrigues me just how far you concern yourself with these dregs."

Her eyes narrowed, turning to Naruto, who strolled alongside her with no trace of concern nor care.

"A king is bound to care of the troubles and well-beings of his subjects."

"Oh, how _foolish_ of me," he cocked his head up, "Weren't these the same subjects who rejected you? The very same ones who rebelled and deposed you off the throne? Tell me, am I wrong here, Arturia?" He derided. Leaning down to match her glare with a taunting smirk.

"Don't make sport of me, King of Heroes. I very well know the fact. But the blame is on me, I didn't understand their plight." She turned away, falling back in step.

" _And now you do?_ " He couldn't resist biting back.

His question went unanswered. But he didn't need one. The slight flinch in her steps told him as much. How ironic, the very thing she avoided is the very thing she lacked.

Her countenance spoke of her character. Saintly, immaculate, one of noble bearing. Truly admirable. But it was also her flaw. Hers is a thorny path. That of a martyr, not of a king. A path no one desired. A path that made her unreachable to her people.

At the rate she's going, nothing will change. A wry smile formed on his lips. But, what did he care? In fact, it would be to his boon. When Camelot falls, he'd have her all for himself.

A treasure, fit for a king.

Arturia stopped, turning to a parchment nailed to a post. He gave a quick skim over her shoulder.

 **Urgent News!**

 **Hear ye, hear ye! Four Missing Children. Three bodies found.**

 **Beware! Murderer on the loose! A series of abductions have occurred recently, the victims were around three to five years of age. The bodies found have been mutilated and brutalized beyond recognition.**

 **The family of the victim are offering a reward of up to a pound and twelve shillings for their child's safe return.**

 **For more information and inquiries, notify Count Wylymot or the local militia.**

"Wh-What...?" She clasped the side of the parchment, a tight knot forming in her stomach, "This-This didn't happen before. I'm sure of it!"

"Surely, you didn't expect everything to happen the same?" He answered, "Our presence alone shifts things. The future is brittle, malleable and subject to the slightest bit of change."

Her lips thinned down, a crease to her brows. She expected changes, but for it to happen so soon — it didn't make sense! As far as she could recall, she hadn't done anything major, drastic or anything that warranted such an outcome. This was… this was…

' _No,'_ her eyes narrowed, _'I have to find them.'_ It's the only option. She's accountable. It was she that decided to change the future, and her lack of forethought had cost the lives of three children. Their blood is in her hands.

But one still lives.

She'll save him. No matter what.

XXXX

Hardwood knocked against wood, her swift, precise swings reverberating throughout the clearing. The last rays of the afternoon sun blaring through the dimming clouds.

She had spent the last two days gathering information. But she hadn't gotten any bit close to discovering who or where the killer is. She'd inquired of the local militia but they didn't know much save for the fact that bodies had been left identical to each other. Mutilated, dismembered and remains scattered around.

With a final swing, a part of the wooden practice post caved in.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe, as she sheathed her training sword in one motion.

It's almost nighttime, it's about time she make her rounds.

She'd hoped that she'd be fortunate to encounter the killer on one of her nightly rounds but so far, it had yielded no results.

"Must you insist in this farce, Arturia?" A tight knot formed in her jaw, but she quelled it. Instead, she proceeded to walk away, and turn deaf-ear on the blonde.

Naruto snorted, "It's already been a few days since the child's disappearance, surely, you understand your efforts are futile?"

Arturia stopped, her knuckles white with how hard she'd clenched her fists. She'd planned to ignore him, knowing that it's another one of his schemes to get a reaction out of her, but the nonchalant way he spoke—It made her absolutely livid!

With a properly controlled tone, she replied, "Like I said, a king must do all he can for his people." she couldn't hold the slight curling of her lips, as she mustered to hold her anger at bay.

"The same people cruel enough to force a young girl to become a king?"

She snapped.

"It was _my_ choice! What right have you to mock it?" It had been brewing inside her, ever since they've met, nothing had come out of his lips except mockery, disdain, sarcasm. Was her beliefs so amusing? Her honor? The ideals she lived by, her sacrifices was it all amusement to him?

Naruto chuckled, " _I mocked it,_ Arturia?" his chuckled turned into full-blown laughter, "Do you hear yourself right now?Wasn't it the very own people you protected, sheltered and sacrificed everything for the ones who betrayed you in the end? Weren't they the ones to destroy your dream? Didn't they spit at the very peace you—"

He was interrupted as the tree trunk beside him exploded into splinters, _'...Wind?'_

Arturia visibly shook with rage, her sword extended out toward him, " _Enough_ of your games. Mock the honor of my fellow countrymen any further and next time, I shan't miss."

"Ho? Seems like I hit a nerve." He eyed the extended wooden sword, before he smirked, one of his eyes flashed purple, before an identical wooden blade materialized in his hand, "How about we test that resolve?"

With her anger brimming, she didn't hesitate, "I accept."

Not once. Not once did she hate a single person in her life. For all his atrocities, she never hated Vortigern, nor did she hate Morrigan. She had never bore hatred. She didn't think herself capable at all until she met him.

Arturia straightened her posture, eyes in level with his.

"Excellent." Naruto drew his arms out in the open, extended outwards to his sides. "Well? Begin."

She narrowed her eyes at his unguarded form. Is he making jest of her? Her hands clenched hard on the wooden hilt. Releasing a breath she regarded him with cold steely eyes.

He remained lax. Smirking at her smugly, looking down on her.

Arturia drew her sword up. _She'll land a hit,_ her eyes narrowed into focus, _that she swore._

"Have at you!" In a burst of mana, she was upon him.

Naruto met her initial strike with one of his own, sending shockwaves billowing out from the focal point. Arturia followed up with short precise thrusts, but every single one of them was blocked.

' _He's fast.'_

Arturia didn't let it daunt her, she struck swift, aiming for his legs but he leapt and countered with an overhead strike.

Using her momentum, she spun and swung at his blade. Due to him being airborne, the strike managed to redirect it and throw him off balance.

But Naruto merely used the momentum and catapulted himself back up with a handstand.

"I applaud you, your timing is well executed. But..." He gave a wide grin, it was a different one. One she hadn't seen before. Almost like he was—

Her eyes snapped open, seeing him blur out. _'What?'_ Her eyes darted from side to side, looking for her opponent.

"Surely, you can do more." Arturia froze at the whispered voice behind her. Swiftly, she spun just in time to block a horizontal swipe. But it had left her on the defensive, as she was forced to block blow after blow, each with the proverbial force of a charging chariot.

She needed an opening, just a single opening. But he was relentless, each blow was followed with another, and another, and another. Her arms strained, light tingles running through as she struggled to keep up her defences. If only she could find— There!

Arturia loosened her grip on her sword, allowing it to be pushed back by his heavy blow. Quickly, she duck and angled her sword to point directly behind her.

"Strike Air!"

A geyser of wind launched itself from the tip of her blade, catapulting herself over to him at a ridiculous inhuman speed.

There was a certain satisfaction at seeing his imperious look turn to that off surprise.

Channeling all the momentum to the swing she thrusted forward.

But, just as the tip was about to hit, Naruto smirked once again, leaning backward away from the sword, further and further.

Her eyes widened. _'I-Impossible!'_

Naruto had bent back as far as to make himself parallel to the ground.

A violent tug on her overextended arm, pulled her forward as her legs were simultaneously swiped from under her. The world around her flipped upside down, and her stomach dropped as her back met the hard ground with a resounding 'thwack'.

A grunt left her. He'd applied so much strength that she rebounded of the ground. The air quite literally knocked out of her. She winced, feeling lightning pains shoot up her spine.

It'll bruise the next day.

Arturia had fought her fair share of ridiculous opponents in the past, but he… this was— No. She gritted her teeth, pulling herself up from the ground. Breathing hard, she used her sword to still herself, trying to stifle the shaking numbness of her arms.

Not only is he swift, not only is he strong, but he also had the tactical mindset to adapt quickly. She didn't expect to win, this is the King of Heroes after all. But, to be completely overwhelmed. She didn't— she _will not_ allow it.

Arturia forced herself back to her stance, ignoring the stabbing pain on her back.

"Your will power is admirable. I expected nothing less from the King of Knights." He ran a hand through his hair, his sword hand hanging loosely at his side.

With her current state, she'd only be able to use mana burst a few times. It'd taken her a year of training with Merlin to train her body to handle the strain of constant mana usage.

But there was no room for complaints. She'd have to make it count.

Arturia took a step forward, her sword drawn back to her side, hilt clutched with both hands. Her stance upright, just as a knight should. In contrast, Naruto approached her, his sword hanging loose on his side, dragging it behind him almost lazily.

"Have you gone weary, Arturia? It's not too late to concede. There's no shame in admitting defeat against insurmountable odds."

She swallowed the anger brewing inside her. She couldn't afford any mistakes. One chance, she only had a single chance. Her ideals. Her kingship. Everything she has fought for. With this one blow, she'll show him the extent of her beliefs.

 _A king must give his all for the sake of his people._

Her dragon heart thrummed, her magic core working overdrive. Pure magic invigorated her body, crashing in waves as she channeled everything on the sword pointed behind her.

"Strike Air!"

A resounding boom denoted the breaking of the sound barrier. Compared to before, the grass behind her was blown away as she was propelled at a speed a simple man would've easily missed with the naked eye.

The world blurred around her, she couldn't see. But she didn't need to. Everything had been etched in her memory; the exact distance, his exact form, how fast he was approaching. She'd drawn a clear vivid picture in her head.

With a final cry, she mustered all she could on this one swing.

 _Boom_

Dust blanketed the whole field.

Arturia coughed. Her body wracked in pain, but it didn't matter. She landed a hit, she'd felt the impact. Her sword struck flesh, she's sure of it.

The dust slowly cleared away.

Only…

' _H-How?'_

A chuckle, "You continue to surprise me. To think you could move at such speeds."

"Y-You caught it…?"

As if to reaffirm, Naruto firmly tugged at the sword, clutched in his hand, "While it was indeed impressive, I've the experience against high-speed fighters. Ones who could outrun even lightning itself."

"But enough of that," with a brush of his arm, he'd disarmed her. "It's my win so," He barged past her shaken guard, invading her personal space and raised her chin up to him.

A feral smirk came upon his lips. "it's time to claim my prize."

Her face contorted in disbelief, before he fell upon her, plummeting them both to the ground. He took captive both her arms, straddling her form.

"N-No! Unhand me!"

Arturia struggled fiercely. But it was futile, the fight had sapped all her energy. She gritted her teeth, bearing down on him with a piercing glare.

"I like those eyes, such passion." Naruto laughed.

He propped a hand beside her head and leant down, his lips hovering dangerously close over her's.

"Say, Arturia. Why don't you give up on this silly dream? Didn't you once wondered of how it would've been to be a woman?"

Amidst her fierce, piercing glare, Naruto stroked her cheek softly, "All the treasures of this world, your desires, your pleasures. Name it. I'll give it all. I will make you the envy of all women, as you rightfully should be. Everything you want, I shall take care of it all. All I ask is you cease this hopeless goal. What say you?"

While it is true, that in her younger years she had wondered what it would've been like if the prophecy didn't exist. A life where she would have lived not as Britain's King, but as a regular girl, with the whims and troubles of one. A life of freedom, with none of the burdens of self-sacrifice.

Though she admitted to having those thoughts, _not once_ in her life had she thought of laying down her kingship for her own pursuit of pleasure. Her people. Her knights. They _needed_ her. Even though she had failed once, even if she's unworthy of their hope, their trust.

She was— is their king. No matter what, and she'll _never_ abandon them.

For him to sully her honor, to even think she'd abandon her people, especially for a man like _him?_ Absolutely not! She maybe his wife. But she shall never surrender her heart to him.

"I refuse." Arturia spat.

Naruto chuckled, "Must you needlessly complicate thing, my wife?" He tugged at her ribbon, allowing her hair to fall free off its confines. "But I suppose, this is one of the things I like about you."

Arturia continued her struggle, defiance clearly reflected in her eyes, "I said, let me go!"

Naruto merely brushed it off, instead, he drew his hand up to her bangs, brushing it up, allowing himself to get a clear view of her elegant features.

Her hair free, splayed back wonderfully, her fierce unyielding verdant eyes, the soft pink petals of her lips drawn back in defiance. How could something so lovely and radiant be so willfully sturdy? Her character, so unlike any. Such an exquisite creature.

"You're beautiful, Arturia." He gently ran his hand through her bangs, caressing her hair in soft strokes.

Shame and anger burned itself on Arturia's cheeks. Struggling even more. She felt a cold chill down her spine, fear creeping up. Th-This crude, b-brazen, flagrant...! What does he plan to do to her?!

Seeing such an expression on her normally indomitable countenance, stirred something inside of him and took over his thinking. He drew her close, burying himself on the crook of her hair, taking in her pleasant vanilla-like scent.

"D-Deviant! Stop! S-Stop, I said! I have no wish to partake in such d-debased a—"

Naruto leaned back, amused. Staring deep into her glaring eyes. Those tantalizing pure eyes that held such an expression to them, such will. One that had been forged from the dreams of a lonely girl shouldering all the burdens of her country on her petite shoulders.

"You are breathtaking to behold. There's no quelling your resistance, like an undoused flame that struggles to burn even when submerged underwater. Such is your brilliance…" Arturia drew back as Naruto leant closer once again, "fall unto my arms, my wife."

Arturia froze. Feeling soft, slightly moist lips press softly against her forehead.

'W-W-Wha?!'

Her cheeks burned a new shade of red. 'H-Had he…' Goosebumps lined her skin, tingles running through her spine at the utter nonsensical incredulity of it all.

'Had he lost all sense of morality?!'

Arturia couldn't decide whether she wanted to crawl inside a hole and die or strangle him to death.

Thankfully for her, a squawk of a bird resounded nearby, interrupting them. Naruto glanced back, a bit annoyed, and found a raven with red eyes perched on a branch overhead. It let off another squawk before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Begrudgingly, Naruto drew back and frowned, "It seems like we must cut this short." He loosened his grip on her and stood up, dusting off his ruffled shirt. "I must commend you though, you made it quite entertaining for me. I'll say it again, truly you are a woman fit to be my wife."

Arturia wasted no time and stood on her own two feet, breathing hard. Her expression a whole mixture of disbelief, fear, anger and shame.

Naruto, in contrast, seemed to have a rare serious expression for once. He clicked his teeth and drew a lone hand up to his side before a portal like the one he'd made before whirled into existence. "We'll continue this later."

Having found her voice, she asked, "Where are you— "

It fell upon deaf ears as Naruto stepped into the swirling vortex, before closing up and vanishing without a trace.

Arturia just stood there, watching. Her thoughts in complete disarray.

" _You're beautiful, Arturia."_

Her face scrunched, teeth clenched together. This... fiend! The man frustrated her beyond reason! What does he want from her?! Nothing he does makes sense. All this just to shame her, is that his game?

Arturia released a breath, trying to regain her calm. A warm spot remained on her forehead, right where he had... he had—

 _Gods above!_ He infuriated her!

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Deep within a dark, dimly lit crypt. A hunched man hovered over a small bright magical orb.

"At… last!" Tears streamed down his eyes. His abnormally beady big eyes, like that of an owl. His face gaunt like a skeleton.

"Mph! Mph!" His captive yelled desperately through his gag.

"Shhh! Quiet you!" He pointed at the shiny magical orb, "See here! Look. At. This! That gallant face!" He stretched his arms out in front of him in glee, "That dashing figure! She is without a doubt..." He shook, unable to hold his excitement, "my one true and only soul mate!"

He breathed hard, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. "She who fell into ruin, and died in shame! Forsaken by God himself! But! Here. She. Is! Reborn Aneeew!"

Slumping down, with labored breaths he muttered, "A miracle… it's a miracle. My wish! My deepest wish has been granted!"

He cradled the crystal ball, leaning his head and peering through the image, "My maiden… my pure, virgin maiden. Soon… we shall be together again. My beloved Jeanne."

* * *

XXXX

* * *

 **I'll probably work on the next chapter of Ideal White first. Besides that, updates will probably slow down a bit. School and work is becoming a bit of a chore to juggle, so I have less time to write. Good news is this'll be the last semester for college.**

 **To clarify a few things, if you recognize the character in the last scene, I just want to clarify that I know he's not from his timeline and I know that the Hundred Years War happened years after Arturia's reign.**

 **There are other powers at play.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I lied. Ended up updating this story first. I'll see what I could do with Ideal White. Anyways just want to clarify a few things.**

 **I will not be doing a harem.**

 **I've retracted my statement about the gods not existing. Please recognize Naruto's monologue in chapter one as his own perceptions of the current world.**

 **I think there's a few more I'll add it here should I remember.**

 **This chapter's pretty long I feel. I'll fix grammar errors and spelling mistakes in the next couple of days.**

 **Anyways. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Arturia let out a breath, the air condensing into mist. It's a cold evening, more so than normal. A foggy haze had fallen in the town. The townspeople had turned in for an early night and she supposed she should too. No doubt, she'd earned Kay's reproach for staying up this late.

 _She winced,_ her penalty would probably result to more chores, but she couldn't let this opportunity pass. From what she had heard, the incident happened at a night such as this.

No lights, no people, no witnesses. The likelihood for the perpetrator to reveal himself is significantly high. It was the perfect night. And so, whatever the consequence may be. She must remain vigilant, her honorary code as a knight called for her to.

As she rounded a corner, a sharp stab of pain shot up her bruised leg. Arturia flinched.

Only a few hours in after their impromptu spar, and she could already begin to feel the effects of the damage on her person. But it wasn't just the physical pain she felt, the blow to her pride and honor was much worse.

The corners of her lips twitched down, the thought brought a sour taste to her. She'd completely been outclassed, outmaneuvered. Granted, her current form is much weaker compared to her former, and she was limited to using a wooden practice sword, but so was he! It was a fair fight, she'd even used magic to amplify herself. Yet it was all for naught, she didn't get the pleasure to deal a returning blow, or at the very least deal a single strike in.

And then he… he…

Arturia clenched her teeth, before she closed her eyes, releasing a breath, trying to defuse both the anger and shame she felt. For the tenth time tonight, she scrubbed hard against slightly bruised forehead, trying to remove the phantom soft wetness, a smear to her pride. Yet it served to do nothing but increase the swelling of her red skin.

She balled her fists.

To insult her people, her pride, her ideals _and_ lay an ostentatious kiss on her— Did he think her so simple as to fall for such-such underhanded, lecherous—

" _You're beautiful, Arturia."_

The nerve of that v-vile, foul, abominable—! _Oohh,_ she loathed him. Detested him as much as those _pigs_ and-and _potatoes._

Her inner mantra ended as she caught the sound of footsteps. Soft pitter-patters. If sir Ector hadn't always raised her to be alert at all times she would've missed it.

It was hard to make out the person's form, but he seemed to be moving slowly toward her direction.

Arturia raised her blunt sword, drawn back a bit above her shoulders in the standard knightly thrust stance. A practice sword may not have the same lethality as steel-forged ones but in the right hands, such as hers, it's a deadly weapon. If this is indeed the killer, she couldn't take her chances.

"State thy name." she spoke, but no answer was given. The person merely continued on, moving toward her.

Arturia's eyes narrowed. She'd spoken clear. There's no possibility that he didn't hear. For him not to answer... it only meant one thing. Reaffirming her grip on the hilt of her sword, she took a few cautious steps forward.

From here she could faintly see his— her outline. It was definitely female, a relatively short one. "I said, identify yourself."

No reply. Her jaw knotted, lips twitched downward. If that's how it's going to be, so be it.

Arturia waited, her stance loose, ready for any signs of attack. Eyes drawn to her opponent, focused and attentive for any sudden move—

"A-Alice?"

Arturia blinked, watching the young girl she'd met a week or so ago.

"Alice, what're you doing here?"

Like before, Alice didn't answer, but she continued walking as if she's— wait.

Arturia moved in front, blocking her path. The look in her eyes explained everything. _'Ch-charm magic…? A witch? A mage?'_

Her lips drew back to a thin line, a grim frown on her face. She'd expected a ruffian, a bandit, maybe even a former knight, but a magic user?

Arturia moved to touch her, "Alice. Listen, you have to-" but before her hand could come in contact a magical seal formed and repelled it.

Gritting her teeth, she held back the pain, clutching her smoking hand. It wasn't anything serious, it confirmed the identity of the abductor at least. It's definitely a mage. A high level one at that. This bode ill for them. At her current level, she was ill suited to fight one. She didn't even have a real sword, but if she doesn't.

" _You're so nice mister! Thank you soo much!"_

Her fists clenched. There was no choice. How could she call herself king if she couldn't even risk her life to save a young girl? Arturia glanced at Alice, _'and if she's headed to the same place then chances are the abducted child is there too. '_

Arturia stuck close, close enough to repel any adversary should they've laid an ambush ahead. It was all she could do for now. Her alert eyes darted side-to-side, keeping a keen focus on her surroundings. She held her sword in a firm two-handed grip, arms tense, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

Her eyes narrowed. There's something up ahead, she could feel it. A faint magical presence. She drew her blade up to her shoulders, pointing the sharp end to the front. As the fog cleared, her eyes widened.

' _An orb?'_

A floating dark orb with streaks of red lightning revolving around it. There's a steady stream of magical pulses coming off it. She could see the faint outline of magic circulating inside. It wasn't much but enchanted items didn't need much to begin with.

' _Could this be a portkey?'_

Merlin had made mention of it once. Bewitched objects that are able to transport the grasper in pre-arranged destinations. But she'd never seen one, nor had Merlin ever found the need to. It wasn't necessary for a mage of his caliber.

With her guard still raised, she took cautious steps toward it and prodded it with her blade. Though it yielded nothing.

Behind her, Alice halted in her steps. Her hand raised slowly, moving to touch it.

Arturia narrowed her eyes. Her body moved on its own, and before it could register she'd already touched the orb.

It vibrated, and the world around her shook. Arturia tugged, attempting to pull back her hand, but it wouldn't budge. A sharp tingling sensation radiated from it, like electricity running through the palm of her hands, spreading to her shoulders, encompassing her whole body.

She grunted as the intensity increased.

There was pull before her body jerked. The world around her became like a blur, moving far faster than her eyes can comprehend. There was an uncomfortable sensation of feeling herself compress, then decompress. Suddenly, she lurched and fell in a heap.

Arturia coiled her hand feeling soil. It's wet and cold. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times, and pushed herself up, trying to overcome the sense of vertigo. As everything cleared, she froze.

' _This place is—!"_

A sharp pain erupted from the nape of her neck, spreading outward. She fell to her side, biting her lips, withholding a scream. Her hands came up, pressing hard against it. A spot of black began to form on her vision.

Before Arturia fully passed out, she registered a hand. A pale pasty hand, with sharp talon-like nails, coming down on her.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

The full moon shone down the clearing. It's still dark but it was enough for him to make out a cloaked figure leaning beside a tree trunk.

Naruto scowled, taking a few steps into the clearing.

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun." He spoke in a dull voice, in the same monotone way that irritated him.

"Not long enough." Naruto glared. "You have some nerve showing yourself. You interrupted a rare fleeting moment with my wife. I've yet to interfere with matters here, tell me, should I change that?" A wave of weapons materialized to emphasize his threat.

"...Your wife?" As the figure turned to face him, a flash of understanding came upon the man's features. "...I see. I would've hoped to speak civilly but I didn't expect to find you still assuming that—"

The tree beside him burst into splinters, a warning shot.

"I would watch my words. I _haven't_ forgotten." Naruto muttered coldly, before retracting his arm, as well as the swirling vortex by his side. "What matters do you have with me? Speak quickly, I can only tolerate your presence too long."

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Arturia slowly came to, blinking a few times. A horrible stench assaulting her senses. Reeking of dried fish, mixed with something she couldn't quite describe.

It's dark. There were a few torches hanging about, she could see a few objects sprawled around but her eyes haven't adjusted well enough to recognize.

There was a light scuffling, and she found a haunched figure fiddling with something, muttering a few words she couldn't quite catch.

"Huh?" Suddenly, he stood up, quivering a bit, as he slowly turned around. "A-At last! My maiden! You've awakened!" There're a few clatters as he ran hurriedly toward her, his steps echoing throughout the dark halls.

He knelt down, a fist placed on his chest, prostrating himself before her. " _Oohh!_ " He cried with a tremor in his voice, beholding her image. "My Jeanne, my holy angel. How I longed to gaze upon your visage once again!"

"I-I— " It came out more as a rasp. There's something lodged within her, sapping her strength, making it hard to breath.

"Oh. Forgive my blunder." He chanted a garble of words in a distorted language that didn't sound human, there was a slight tingling sensation on her back before she felt her body's constrictions release.

Taking a few deep breaths, Arturia stood up, grabbing the hilt of her sword. She grimaced, shifting her stance, opting for a lower balanced stance to support her unsteady legs. Turning to the enshrouded man, she addressed him, "Identify yourself."

"J-Jeanne, surely you remember me?!" He raised his head, allowing the torch's light to illuminate it, "surely, you remember my face!"

Her throat parched dry.

There's something horribly wrong about this— about _him_. It wasn't the long talon-like nails, nor the horrible visage of his pasty pale features. No, she wasn't one to judge on appearance. But those eyes. Rounded, beady dark eyes. They say that the eyes are a window to the soul, and as she searched his, she could only find one thing.

Madness.

The eyes of someone who had lost all morality, one who had lost all sense of conscience.

This was someone who had long forsaken his humanity.

"Do you see now?" Spreading his arms out, he declared. "It is I! Your servant, Guilles! Guilles de Rais."

Arturia remained guarded. She'd never dealt with these types, "I have never seen you before this night. You have me mistaken for another."

"No-no-no-no-no" Guilles clutched his head, "no!" he yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Long have I prayed for our reunion, for this miraculous night. I've transcended through time to find you!"

"Jeanne— Jeanne, please?" He raised his hand up to her, shaking, like he was almost afraid to touch her, "tell me you recognize me."

"I know not the name you speak of, nor have I heard of yours till now." Arturia kept her eyes on him, all the while scanning her surroundings, it's still hard to make out anything. The light was incredibly dim.

Guilles stilled, eyes shadowed, "...mn you…" he shook, his whole-body quaking. "Damn you!"

Arturia reflexively jumped back, drawing her sword out in front of her.

 _Slam!_

Arturia winced, at the sound of wet bruised flesh meeting hard concrete, as Guilles repeatedly slammed his bloody fists on the cracking floor.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" He choked on his voice, muttering lowly, "To rob her even of her most precious memories… How much more must my maiden have to suffer before you're appeased?!"

Her jaw locked, observing the absurd scene in front of her. None of it made sense, but she'd expected it. This was more beast than man. Someone who had fallen too far into insanity. A complete lunatic.

Arturia narrowed her eyes, taking cautious steps toward him.

"Guilles, I've no clue to your plight. I only want to know one thing, are you the one who abducted those children?"

"...to remove our precious time together— this is unforgivable! Unforgivable I say!" He held his mutilated fist out in the air. "Curses. A thousand curses! To blaspheme the light, we have shared! I will— "

Arturia pointed her sword at him. "Madman, cease your ravings!" she continued in a cold voice, "the child, where have you taken him?"

His babbling stopped, his round eyes turning to her. Arturia mainted her poise, her pointed edge threatening him should he decide to act unfavorably.

He blinked a few times, tilting his head. "You're confused, Jeanne. _Oh so confused_. Like a lamb lost in the darkness. I suppose there's no other choice." The corner of his lips twitched, extending out to a deranged smile. "When we met, your light paved a way for my path. Now, allow me guide you! I shall impart impart in you the light that I have seen! I swear, my Jeanne. I will free your soul from this wretched cursed!"

Arturia struck, but before her sword could reach, the shadows morphed and consumed Guilles.

"Coward! Reveal yourself!"

" **Jeanne, my precious Jeanne! You asked for the children, and so I shall deliver."** His voice echoed around, coming from all directions. Arturia stuck close to the light, her eyes darting around trying to peer through the darkness, her sword at the ready. " **Show yourself, my little lambs!"**

From the darkness came a shrill screech, one that grated her ears, threatening to burst her eardrums. Arturia didn't have the luxury to cover it, to do so meant leaving herself open to a possible attack.

A silhouette moved past her, but it was far too fast for her to see. She narrowed her eyes, the next one then.

' _There!'_

Arturia swerved, swinging at her side. Though it eluded her strike, she saw it.

' _A serpent?'_

Settling for a one-handed grip, she'll trade the power for speed. In a battle such as this, strength is negligible, it'll be one based entirely upon speed and dexterity.

It moved once again, but this time she anticipated it.

" **KrReee!"**

Arturia winced, closing a lone eye, as its screech threatened to burst her ear drums. Its severed head rattled a few times in the ground before staying still. It served as a trigger, as others bursted out of the darkness but with a few swift swings from her, they met the same fate.

Taking a deep breath and flicking the blood off her wooden sword. She reinforced it with mana once again. It took a lot off her reserves, but it would have to work for now. Otherwise, she doubted her blows would be able to cut through the surface of their skin.

As the last apod flopped to a still, her blood froze.

' _Th-This is…'_

She wasn't fighting serpents. No, these are... tentacles. Arturia wasn't given time to linger on her thought for too long, as a barrage of tendrils flew at her. She managed to evade, and retaliate with a strike of her own, cutting a few. A screech resounded behind her, and she swung her blade just in time to severe a few more.

This is bad. There's no end to them. At this rate, she won't be able to last. The only choice is to—

Arturia gritted her teeth, pulling the nearby torch out of its stand. With a suitable light source, she dashed. Torch in one hand, sword in another.

Brandishing her torch out ahead of her, she spotted it. It's grotesque-looking. An abomination. There was no head, just a mouth and a body; with its body consisting only of slimy tentacles, and its mouth a ring of fangs.

Arturia didn't hesitate, cleaving the creature in half. She swung, and two or three fell. Soon she'd left a trail of corpses in her wake.

Breathing hard, she struggled to right herself. They weren't difficult, it's just the strain of constant mana usage that wore on her. Nevertheless, she had taken care of them, now to deal with…

She heard what sounded like boiling water behind. As Arturia, turned to look, she found the corpses bubbling, and bursted into blood. Her blood froze, as she heard a loud screech once again.

A heavy weight settled in her gut as she drew her blade to her side. _'I see... So, he's supplying them with mana.'_

Arturia clenched her fist. If only I have Excalibur, even a decent blade would be enough.

" **What do you think Jeanne? How do you like my lost lambs?"**

Taking a breath, she asked. "What's your aim, Guilles? What do you hope to accomplish with this?"

" **Aim? Didn't I tell you, Jeanne? I only want to free you from the chains that bind you. To see what I see."**

"Like I said, you have me mistaken! My name is Arturia. I do not know of this Jeanne that you speak of."

There's a repulsing sound of nails scratching on concrete before Guilles wailed.

" **What heresy! To go as far as to warp your memories! This. Is. Unsufferable!"** His heavy, labored breaths echoed around, before he continued, **"Your indomitable spirit, and noble stature. What be this things but not proof that you are undeniably my one and only Jeanne D'Arc…?"**

Arturia scanned her surroundings, cautiously moving, "Then if this is true, what of the abductions? The children you've murdered and the child you've taken? If this truly is about me. Then what purpose does it fulfill for you to slaughter them in cold blood?!"

" _ **Hmm?**_ **How about a deal then. Jeanne? Since you seem to really care about the child's life. Would you believe my intentions if I were to free him?"**

Her jaw knotted, before she gave a firm nod.

"Free the child and I shall listen."

" **Well, did you hear that child? God's pious servant has come to redeem you… Go ahead. Rejoice!"**

Rapid footsteps came from the darkness, Arturia peered through, preparing herself should it be a trap. Thankfully it wasn't, as she saw the tear-stained visage of the missing boy running toward her.

She knelt down, catching the wailing child, who immediately held unto her like she was his lifeline.

Her kingly bearing shone forth. Regarding the child with a comforting smile, one she'd learned to give to the commoners to reassure them. "It's okay now, you're sa— "

His cries reached a sudden halt. He stiffened like he was paralyzed. Arturia looked down to see his eyes taking on a lifeless hue, before he hunched over belching blood. She could only watch as something bulged of his back and bursted. The same creature from before emerging from within and grabbing hold of her.

The shock had rendered her paralyze, by the time her conscious returned it was already too late. It had completely enveloped her form, binding her tight. She could feel her ribs creak, her lungs struggling for air as it constricted her.

Footsteps echoed throughout the dark hall as Guilles approached her.

"Worry not Jeanne, freedom is at hand."

"H-Have you no h-honor?" she hissed. She managed to glare at him, but it was quickly wiped away as she found someone following behind him.

"A-Alice?"

Her eyes were blank, still in a trance from the illusionary spell.

"G-Guilles you d-dare?!" A grunt escaped her as the appendages around her tightened.

Guilles moved in front of her, with the same maddened smile on his lips. "It's heart-wrenching is it not? Do you see now Jeanne? No matter how far I go, no matter how corrupt, or detestable my deeds may be, it merits no punishment. For these evil atrocities to remain unpunished. This is undeniable proof that your God has no power."

Tears trailed down his big rounded eyes, as he held his hands out.

"But even faced with this, your faith in him remains firm… But don't worry. I have prepared a cure."

He presented something in his hand, a dark spherical orb with red cracks lining its surface. She could feel a large amount of tainted magic coming off it. Pulsing with magical energy that reminded her all too much of her wayward sister's own. Her eyes widened, realizing exactly what he had planned.

' _No. Of all things. I refuse! I absolutely must not—!'_

"Now my Jeanne! The moment has come!

The tendrils pried her mouth open. Arturia tried biting, she tried wrenching her head free, she pulled, she tugged — anything!

But it was too late.

"Fall from grace!"

Arturia choked, trying to expel the malignant object off her. All at once despair, hatred, pain, suffering coalesced inside of her. Imprinting itself in her senses. Blood fell from her orifices as she attempted to fight the waves of corruption threatening to overtake her.

Loud coughs racked her as she writhed in pain. Her nails digging to her skin, enough to draw blood.

It-It was too much, her vision was fading...

' _I can't— I can't lose…'_

Everything went dark.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

In the deep confines of her mind, Arturia fought. Her bright golden sword clashing against the corrupted blade of her shadow.

Arturia's eyes met that of her opponent's ghastly yellow. Her skin, a sickly pale white, maligned red cracks running through it.

It was an amalgamation of herself.

An alter.

With every clash. She felt the despair inching up to her. Expunging her hope, chipping at it bit by bit. Though she maintained a steady stance, she could feel it slipping away. And it was reflected on her mindscape, as the shadows crept up the pristine white landscape.

' _I must stand firm.'_

At the very least her ideals. Britannia relied on her — her knights, her people. She can't— She shan't fall!

Sparks flew. Her blade grinding against her counterpart's own.

" **Pathetic."**

"Silence!"

Arturia struck swift, yet the shadow retaliated, matching her blow for blow. Shards of golden starlight colliding against voltaic red. Her blade glimmering in a majestic golden hue, fitting of its name. The greatest of all holy swords.

Yet somehow, her adversary's blade contended with it. Like its wielder, it is stained with evil. Corrupted with a malevolent black. The once golden sheen contaminated in ebony. A corrupted blade that struck light. One that shouldn't ever exist.

" **Peace, order, stability. We've given it all to them yet they deemed our rule lacking."**

The shadows crept up, sullying the once ivory skies. A crack formed in her resolve, paving room for doubt.

"T'is my fault! Had I known sooner, had I noticed their plight, had I understood the desires of my people. It would have not ended the way it had."

" **Should we lie so nonchalantly? It's unfitting of our stature as king. Our thoughts are identical,** _ **we**_ **are identical. Even now we question ourselves what we have lacked. A fallacy, for the fault lies not on us. We've enacted our part flawlessly. We are the ideal king."**

Arturia staggered backward. The exhausting getting to her, her muscles protesting with every movement. Her blows began to grow weaker. While her opponent swung faster, her attacks relentless with barely any pause in between strikes.

"A king sacrifices herself if it ensures her kingdom's prosperity, a king sacrifices herself for her beliefs! To lead means to serve, to rule means to give up one's self!"

Arturia pressed hard against the overwhelming strength of her foe. Her breathing haggard.

" **Under what pretense? For convenience? To justify our past choices? This is our chance for change, resist it not! The people brought our demise! A pox to their wanton, a pox to their needs. Had we use our own judgement as basis, had we chosen to** _ **rule**_ **than to serve, the past wouldn't have ended the way it did! Only our rule is just! Only through our rule alone can Camelot thrive!"**

Blocking vicious overhead strike, Arturia attempted to retaliate but a brutal kick to her midriff took the air right out of her lungs, making her stumble down to a knee.

Arturia panted in deep, labored breaths; regarding her opponent with a defiant glare. "I drew the sword knowing of my tragic end. I am nothing like you."

A malformed smirk grew on Alter's lips. She drove the dark sword down in front of Arturia.

" **Look again."**

Her blood froze. A knot forming on her dry throat.

" **It's over."**

For on the blade's reflection, yellow eyes — identical to that of her foe's stared back at her.

Arturia lurched forward, covering her mouth as a glob of black liquid matter spilled from the cracks of her fingers. She could feel it festering inside her. Hatred along with sorrow, pain, despair. Darkness surrounded her from all sides, slowly consuming the last vestige of dimming light.

With her resistance gone. Alter drew her blade, lining it up to Arturia's chest.

" **Cast aside your burdens. Relinquish the walls impeding the manifestation of our eutopia. Our ideal Britan— "**

"Rise, honorable king."

A flash of yellow streak cut in between them. Followed by the sudden materialization of a man dressed in white cloak; with an orb, bathed in blue light in hand. Which he promptly drove straight through her dark counterpart's chest, sending her hurtling through the air.

Her eyes widened. "You're…"

Even from the darkness, she could see. His white cloak with the insignia for flames licking at the bottom, characters emblazoned in the center in a language she couldn't recognize. Yet she couldn't mistake that voice, nor that shade of yellow. It was one she'd the misfortune of waking up every morning to see.

"N-Naruto?" Her eyes were drawn to him in disbelief. _'H-How?'_

He extended a hand out to his side, she could feel the wind pick up, the cool breeze merging into a single focal point in the center of his palm. It struck a sharp note — like that of a high-pitched whistle. Twisting violently, a corporeal hue of wind formed, its sides extending into four blades, which spun as turbulous as the rest.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken."

The blonde man drew his hand back and hurled it forward.

It flew in the air, straight toward the struggling form of her paradox.

The whirling orb of destruction discharged, extending outward. A strong gust of wind blew against her. Her hair splaying about as it was freed from its confines.

As the orb reach its peak. Alter's ear-splitting cry dissipated, along with the darkness.

All the while, Arturia watched in bewilderment the aftereffects of the destruction the jutsu had wrought.

"That idiotic fool… to think he wouldn't notice... but I suppose that insult goes both ways now."

Arturia blinked, looking up to him.

"That will of yours is admirable. I can see why he chose you, or perhaps it'd be better to say I chose you." He addressed her, giving her an eye smile, one that ironically didn't reach up to his eyes.

"Arturia. That's your name, correct?"

He extended a hand out, offering to help her up. Which she took — though that proved to be a mistake.

Instantly, pain erupted on the side of her head, as a barrage of visions not her own, assaulted her.

' _This was… this was…'_

' _Captain, have mercy! We surr- ach!' — 'No more! Please, Hokage-sama.'_ — ' _-force has deemed you guilty and-_ **' —** _ **'Naruto!'**_

When reality came back to her, the man— Naruto had also fallen down to a knee, head clutched tight. He took a sharp intake breath, before lifting his head his head up.

' _Blue.'_

Arturia found herself at a loss, instead of the rubious red she'd expected, she was met with blue, the deepest shade of blue she'd ever seen. Yet there was something in there, something not quite—

He drew an arm toward her, palms outspread, "I'm sorry. That was my mistake. But— " he muttered, "you have to go."

* * *

XXXX

* * *

There's a ripple in the air, before a massive discharge of chakra exploded from the distance.

It took a few moments for it to sink to him, when it did. The blonde sent a cold glare at Itachi.

" _What's the meaning of this?_ " Naruto demanded, there was no trace of amusement. Deep within those red eyes, a frozen tundra raged, ready to be unleashed. Itachi had only laid witness to it once, yet that's also when...

"You have it all wrong, Naruto. This—"

Naruto's chakra spiked up, the winds billowing about as his massive reserves was made known.

" _She_ would resort to such underhanded means?!" Naruto snarled.

"Like I said, you're misunderstand— "

"Shut up." Naruto spat, Sasuke's sharingan forming. "Should my wife perish, I will eradicate her, along with all of you. Consequence be damned _._ Mark my words. Itachi."

* * *

XXXX

* * *

"Ohh, it's almost time. Soon my sweet virgin. Soon, you shall be reborn! "

Arturia awoke with a gasp, a sudden discharge of pure magic energy erupting from her core, blasting away Guilles and his horde.

The air was knocked out of her as she landed roughly on the ground, racked with coughs. Pressing a shaky hand on the cold floor, Arturia pushed herself up to a knee. Though she halted midway, as a sudden desire to vomit overtook her, before she hurled her contents along with the tainted orb over the rough concrete beneath.

Drawing her sword from her side, she smashed the wretched object. Grunting in exertion, as she heaved herself up with her blade, glaring hard at her opponent.

"J-Jeanne?" Guilles muttered in disbelief, "You're still—? T-To be able to resist its influence! Truly, your faith knows no bounds!" His disbelief slowly turned into tears of amazement. " _Oohh._ Jeanne! Your will alone already overshadows his!"

Her weary eyes hovered over toward Alice standing a few ways away. Dull eyes, devoid of life.

Arturia pursed her lips, her exhaustion apparent, her muscles protesting with every form of movement. It took all she could just to even stand. It's hard to tell what hurt. Her ribs, her arms, her whole body shook with pain.

"Even after enduring such disgrace in Rouen. Even after you were played like a mindless doll. Your faith remains. Show me more Jeanne! Show me how far your faith can take you!"

The demonic horde approached her. Their numbers too many to count. Arturia breathed haggardly, straining her arms as she swung her blade hard. It cleaved one of the demons in half, but yet another two replace it. She dealt with the other two swiftly in the same way, yet the cycle continued.

In her exhausted state, a stray demon managed to get lucky and swipe her off her feet. She retaliated by driving her sword through it. But the others followed after, swarming her, holding her limbs firm. Another wave of coughs wracked her body, as blood dribbled down the side of her lips.

Still she found it in her to glare at him.

Guilles beamed with a sickening delight. His lips stretched wide in a mad toothy grin.

"Don't worry Jeanne. Your suffering will last only a moment longer. For I, your humble servant will save you from the curse of God! No longer will you be chained by the morals imposed on man! No longer will you be chained by your virtues!"

Her eyes drifted over to the book clutched in his hands, there's an abnormal amount of magical energy inside. _'That's the source… if I could just…'_ Arturia grunted, her remaining strength sapping away, as her eyes began to droop.

 _Squelch._

Shrill cries came out of the horde, as streaks of golden light bombarded them. Forcing them to let their captive loose.

As Arturia fell, a flash of yellow caught her, drawing her close.

Clenching his teeth, Naruto observed the current state of the woman in his arms. Her vibrant blonde tresses had faded to a dull blonde; her milky fair skin, now a pastel white. Her bright beguiling eyes dimmed down to a lusterless yellow.

His blood boiled.

"Na...ruto?" Arturia rasped. Regarding him with worn eyes, though his focus remained on her adversary. He remained unusually silent. No taunts, no gripes, no vexing remarks — just silence.

Naruto's presence came crashing down on them, vast like an ocean. A flood of pure magical essence flowing off him in waves. Arturia felt every pulse, an immeasurable ancient power she'd consider to rival even Merlin's.

Naruto knelt down, gently lowering her to her feet. He took her hand over his palm before a familiar blade materialized. Immediately, Arturia felt Avalon's soothing magic encompass her, bestowing its regenerative effects.

"Who are you?! How dare you interrupt my moment with Jeanne!"

Naruto stood in front of Arturia, blocking her from view and regarded Guilles with a cold piercing stare.

"It is I who should be asking you, swine. To trespass upon my spouse is a transgression I cannot simply forgive, nor have I the desire to. There shall be no mercy for you."

Guilles tugged at his hair with both hands, "No-no-no-no! It's fate that led me to her, our connection transcends time itself! She's mine! Every piece of flesh, every part of her, even her soul belongs to me!"

"Insect, let me make one thing clear. In this world, there's but one soul deserving of her affections, and that would be I."

"Kuh!"

Arturia grimaced looking like she had swallowed something sour. She was grateful for the assistance, but to casually claim ownership of her like she was some kind of… possession. It _vexed_ her so. _'But it was a matter for later.'_ She took a deep calming breath, narrowing her eyes at the grim, fish-eyed man. _'For now, there is a greater evil to defeat.'_

"You-You… don't screw with me! H-Homewrecker!" Spittle flew from Guilles mouth, as he commanded his horde to charge.

Naruto bared down upon him. A mad glint in his eyes, awashed in bloodlust, calling for revenge.

"I've no time for games, heretic."

In an instant, multitudes of golden vortices materialized into existence, each producing unique weapons all pointed toward Guilles and his horde. With a snap, hundreds upon thousands rained down upon them.

Naruto brought them no respite. Unceasing in his stance, subjecting his victims to a continuous barrage of blades.

In a regular fight, he would've allowed his opponents to prepare some form of mediocre resistance. The blood of a shinobi still rages inside of him after all. But this was no regular fight.

Naruto spared a glance back at Arturia. Avalon's magic at work. Gradually expunging the taint in her, allowing her to slowly recover back to her pristine self.

To attempt to soil her brilliance, to even think that his slimy hands were worthy to touch her!

No. This is pure unadulterated retribution.

As the barrage continued, he felt it. A dark malign power. One that's remarkably familiar. It was the only warning he got before it emerged.

" **You're too late. The die has been cast. The feast of death has begun!"**

It arose quickly. A wave of black mass spreading out and shattering his divine gates. An otherworldly power filled with an insurmountable dark magic. An ancient creature from the depths of the other world. The physical manifestation of the diabolical underworld.

The eldritch horror.

The roof shook, debris falling down as the creature stood at its full height. Arturia quickly dashed toward Alice, ignoring the constant protests of her strained muscles while evading slabs of concrete on the way.

' _Curses!'_

Her blood ran cold as a large pillar broke off and fell, heading straight for the young girl

Arturia gritted her teeth, forcing her mana core to work overdrive. Avalon wasn't done healing the damage done to her body, and she didn't know whether it could handle the strain to invoke Excalibur. But it was an endeavor she had to bid on.

"Ex— "

Something flashed in the distance.

Not a second later, a golden spear blitz past her, intercepting the pillar. It pierced through its center, connecting with a loud boom, sending dust particles and pieces of stone everywhere as the slab of marble crumbled.

' _That's—!'_

Arturia spared a quick glance back at Naruto before continuing on route.

" **With this I shall uphold the banner of salvation! With this you shall pay retribution for staining my holy maiden's chasteness!"**

Naruto kept his eyes on the creature, wrenching his nose in disgust, "Vile wretch. _This_ is your trump card?"

Hundreds of golden vortices swirled to life, surrounding the sea demon in a dome.

"Perish."

The noble phantasms drilled deep giant holes into it. An ear-piercing shriek reverberated, as its limbs were severed, making it plummet back down to the ground, sending debris flying through the air.

But as the dust cleared, its regeneration kicked into effect, its wounds closing rapidly. Not long after, whatever damage it had accrued was gone.

Clicking his teeth, Naruto attempted to dismiss his weapons, only to freeze mid-way.

Naruto immediately dematerialized his gates, withdrawing any weapon that hadn't touched the vile creature. Gritting his teeth, he sent it a cold glare. "Insolent beast! To corrupt my weapons with your foul blood. I will end you, dog!"

Hearing the familiar high-pitched whistle, Arturia turned back and watched with wide eyes as the same quad-bladed mass of destruction formed over the palm of Naruto's hand.

"You have forced my hand. Though, a mindless beast like you is not worthy, your trespass against my wife and I is not one I can overlook any longer!" Naruto drew his hand back.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken."

And like before, the blade of wind flew shredded anything that attempted to impede its path. The beast's limbs disintegrating on contact as it flew toward its target. It crashed straight at the center of the demon's body, expanding outwards and enveloping its form. A dome of sharp wind formed over it, hacking it to pieces, cutting it at the atomic level.

When it ended, the abyssal demon looked more like a lump of flesh that'd passed through a meat grinder.

Naruto couldn't hold back a disgusted scoff, as its regenerated once again. Gradually recovering its missing chunks.

" **Infidel! You cannot stop us. We are the manifestation of those who have been abandoned. The conceptualization of those who have been degraded and humiliated! Our wrath will reach even that of the high heavens! With this we shall—"**

"Amaterasu."

The imperishable black flames descended down upon the creature, eating chunks away from it. Yet even then, the beast recovered faster than it burned.

A murder of crows flocked beside him, manifesting into the same cloaked figure from before.

Naruto regarded him, "Itachi. You— "

"Have you understood now, Naruto-kun? The situation of my summon was not for you, it was to prevent this." Itachi spared a glance at the burning beast. "I suppose it's too late. Regardless, it seems we have a common foe now."

Naruto frowned, "This doesn't change a thing, Uchiha."

"I know of your apparent hatred for me, but for the sake of this town, I propose a temporary truce for the time being."

Regarding him with cold eyes, he shook his head, before turning to the beast, "I do not require your help, Uchiha. But as this is your mess, I shall allow it."

" **Your actions are in vain! Far be it for me to be felled in such way! I have been chosen by the true ruler to be the harbinger of humanity's end! Do you see this, Jeanne! I shan't stop until your faith in him is smeared, until you have fully submitted to the true nature of this dark world! "**

Black miasma oozed out from the fallen limbs of the creature, floating into the air and filtering in to the eldritch demon's core. Its malevolent presence grew, the dark aura it exuded rising exponentially.

Arturia strode beside him, settling down the still dazed Alice.

Her presence waned his anger down a bit.

"Have you recovered yet, King of Knights?" Naruto addressed her, looking her over.

All traces of the corruption had left her. Such was the marvel of her Utopia, her treasured sheathe. Though she was exhibiting clear signs of mental fatigue. The sharp intakes of breath along with the slight bags on her eyes are proof of it.

Arturia frowned, opening her palm and shutting it close to test her grip, "Not quite. Though I have recuperated enough to participate."

A hard glare crossed her noble features.

"I shall not stand-by and watch idly."

Naruto gazed at her for a bit, before a challenging smirk formed on his lips.

"This monkey mocks your brilliance, I reckon you prove him wrong."

Arturia matched it with her own. "For once we agree on something, King of Heroes."

A loud wailing yowl interrupted them, as the burning creature stood up at full height.

" **Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Infidel! You will pay for soiling my maiden!"**

It launched countless masses of tendrils at them, each one as thick in size of a full-grown elephant.

"Susanoo."

A red colossal sword intercepted it, in one fell swoop its dismembered limbs were left writhing down on the ruined concrete.

Arturia watched with wide eyes as the sword's wielder stood. A massive corporeal being that matched the great demon in size.

' _Who—?'_

"An ally?" she marveled.

Naruto scowled, "Unfortunately."

There's trace of resentment at his tone, a rather unusual one for him. So, she didn't press any further. Instead, turning her attention to the clashing behemoths.

Susanoo hacked chunks out of the malignant mass, pieces of dark flesh flying around but no matter how much it lost, the creature seemed to recover. Though the creature itself seemed to be incapable of dealing damage to him, as its appendage was disintegrated the moment it made contact with the corporeal warrior's blazing flesh.

They were at an impasse.

Arturia gauged the battle, watching the corporeal construct summon a ring of four blades that launched straight at the creature, slicing through its flesh like butter. Yet instantly clusters of its flesh filled it out, twisting together, mending its gaping wounds.

' _It's a resilient beast.'_ She frowned. _'It regenerates far too quickly for normal attacks to work.'_

"He's buying you time," Naruto crossed his arms, appraising her with a smirk, "Now Arturia, show me, lay bare the true worth of your light, this hope that you profess."

So, it would come to this after all.

Arturia closed her eyes. Reinforcing her grip on her blade. It thrummed in her hands, recognizing its wielder.

 _Breath of the star. Torrent of life._

There's a still in the air as Arturia took a deep breath. Her golden sword radiated her brilliance, a golden sheen of hue surrounded it, gleaming, illuminating everything around it with its glorious light.

 _A sword forged entirely out of hope, the radiant crystallization of the dreams of warriors' past, present and future._

He couldn't help but be drawn to its wielder, at the absolute beauty that emanated from her as the very hope of humanity gravitated toward her blade. Even he, one who possessed all the treasuries could not help but be attracted to its light. To call it beautiful would sully its name.

 _It was the only solace in the nostalgic, sorrowful hell they called battlefield. The hope every warrior possesed, to be exalted._

 _For this very reason, it was called the greatest of all Holy Swords._

Arturia drew a sharp intake of breath, opening her eyes.

 _Its name is…_

" **Ex-"**

The eldritch horror attempted to flee but let out a screech as Itachi drove its blade straight through its center, impaling it to the ground. Dismissing Susanoo, he leapt back. Away from the impending danger.

" **-calibur!"**

The blade of light descended down enmasse, disintegrating everything it touched. Walls, rubbles, bricks — the mass of flesh. Nothing escaped its light. Its radiance burned through every piece of it. From top to bottom, coalescing into a single point. Like a dying-star it flourished, shining bright before it bursted, forming a bright golden light, reaching all the way up to the skies in the shape of a cross.

Naruto's lips extended to a pleased smirk. Watching the brilliance of the only woman he deemed worthy of his affections.

Darkness drew away from its light bringing forth daybreak, illuminating everything around like the sun.

 _The burden she alone took upon herself. The very manifestation of her hope._

Slowly it dimmed down, scattering into golden twinkles, gently falling down like feathers.

All was silent.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

As the wave of exhaustion finally caught up to her, Arturia wavered, stumbling back, but Naruto caught her and holding her steady. She lost grip of her blade. The majestic holy sword dissipating into golden shimmers.

"You did well my wife." Naruto complimented, hooking her arm over his shoulder.

Arturia didn't protest. She could barely keep her eyes open, but the sight of a lone Alice sitting and leaning on one of the broken pillar stubs, brought a relieved smile on her face. The young girl slept peacefully, unaware of the dangers that'd threatened her life mere moments ago.

At the sound of footsteps, they turned to the still cloaked form of Itachi.

Immediately, Naruto held Arturia tight and summoned an arsenal of weapons, each pointed Itachi, as another blade materialized on his free hand.

"Ease yourself, Naruto-kun." Itachi placated. "Like I said, I mean no harm."

Naruto scowled, "There are a few things that perturb me, and depending on your answer, I may or may not treat you as hostile." At Itachi's nod, he continued, "That madman wasn't human. I've no doubts about it. Yet neither is he a servant. This leaves only the other alternative, but even that befuddles me. Now, answer me this, Itachi. Why exactly has one of your own turned stray?"

Itachi closed his eyes, before he knelt down and gathered a few of the remains of the deceased behemoth. "I suppose you wouldn't believe me, should I say that the spirit belongs not of hers."

At Naruto's still gaze, he continued. "Then, take a look for yourself."

Observing the still, lifeless appendage. Naruto's eyes shot open, as instead of vanishing into a golden light, it liquefied into a dark gunk, slipping through the cracks of Itachi's fingers before falling and sinking into the open soil.

For once, he was left speechless, "This— What's the meaning of this, Itachi? Who's responsible for this?"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak only to flinch as the mana sustaining his form began to dissipate. A grim frown settled on his lips, before turning to the blonde shinobi. "My time is short. I had hoped to discuss it with you earlier, but misfortune seems to have befallen us. War is upon us, Naruto-kun."

By now the lower half of his body had faded away.

"I leave you with a warning. She had deemed this one a threat to humanity..." Itachi turned to him, his dull eyes looking like it was looking past him, like it was searching for something deep inside of him, "...yet, as you are now, you are not."

With his piece said, he vanished into light particles.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto glared at the spot he'd once been.

' _Don't begin with me, Itachi ...You were a part of it.'_

Naruto shook his head, putting the thought aside for now.

"Servants…? Spirits…? What does he mean, Naruto?"

He turned toward the inquisitory stare of his wife. Only to freeze mid-way as the sound of shouting reached his ears.

' _The townspeople.'_

"I shall answer your query another time. For now, we must depart from this place."

"W-Wait, we have to get— "

Naruto intervened.

"It'd be better for the townspeople to find her. We have no way of vindicating your innocence should we be found with her, we have no evidence of the perpetrator."

With pursed lips, Arturia spared a glance back at the peacefully sleeping girl.

"She'll be fine." Naruto supplied. "I am many things, but I assure you, I am not heartless, woman. I shan't endanger a child's life needlessly."

Finally, she nodded, allowing Naruto to support her as they vanished into the forest.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

They walked silently.

Arturia sent a curious gaze at her companion.

So far, he'd yet to speak a word. Odd, especially for him. There was a faraway look in his eyes and a slight frown his lips.

It's the first time she'd seen him look so troubled. It made her a bit apprehensive. The cloaked man had mentioned something about a war. Could that be it? Was this upcoming war so great that it'd distress him?

And what of the matter about the spirits?

And… the man with blue eyes?

There were so many questions. Yet, she glanced at Naruto. It didn't seem right to pry considering he'd saved her.

She pursed her lips. _'Right.'_

The thought reminded her that she'd yet to give him his due.

"My gratitude… for your assistance."

Naruto blinked, seemingly confused for a moment, before clarity fell upon him and he sent her one of his usual smirks.

"Ho? So, it took you this long to give your regard? For a moment, I had wondered if my wife had forgotten proper etiquette."

Arturia frowned. It's a mistake, she should've kept her silence, should've expressed her regards, moments before her slumber instead.

"Though I must admit. I find your sincerity a bit… lacking. Surely, my valiant efforts warrants more than this?"

Naruto drew her close, flashing an amused grin.

"Naruto, I am worn. Would it trouble you to postpone your game another day?"

"Worn you say?"

Arturia didn't like the look in his face.

Before she could protest, Arturia found herself swept off her feet, an arm hooked on her legs, while the other supported her back. A bridal carry.

Naruto drew her close, lining his forehead with hers, his warm breath flush against her nose. "What kind of husband would I be if I let my exhausted wife walk on her own then?"

Pushing past her own shame and shock. Arturia attempted to shove him, but he wouldn't budge. She tried to shove him, to wrench herself free, to beat her fists against him — anything!

No. No. Not again!

"That's a nice look— "

"D-Degenerate!"

Naruto was wholefully unprepared for the fist that socked him right in the face.

He stumbled back, careful not to drop his charge. Finding a tree trunk to lean on, he held his nose with a free hand, stifling the bleeding orifice.

Arturia stiffened, her eyes wide opened.

She didn't know what came over her. It was the first time she'd struck him, and she would admit to feeling a bit of trepidation at how he'd react.

It came as a shock to her, when the blonde shook, a light cackle escaping him. There were traces of mirth along with barely contained amusement.

"I commend you. You truly are a sublime woman, Arturia!"

The blonde conjured a cloth wiping away the excess blood on his nose. Before appraising the unruly petite woman on his arms.

"Even at such a state, you still find strength in you to resist me."

Naruto drew her close, staring deep at those deep green eyes he so adored.

"Like a rose with sharp thorns. This tenacity of yours… I relish it, along with every part of you.

Once again, against her protest. He leant his head forehead against her own.

"I'll say it again, you're beautiful, Arturia."

' _This-This debauched deviant!'_ Arturia could do nothing but wrench her head free, away to the side. Her cheeks burning, eyes closed shut. Shame. She felt nothing but shame.

"H-Honeyed words! Nothing but mere flattery! I won't fall for it! C-Cease this at once and set me down!"

"Ho? You seem flustered. That's quite a demure face you're making. Quite different from the impregnable stature of the King of Knights. Have you finally succumbed to me, beloved?"

Naruto flashed her with an amused smirk, the same one that irritated her to no end.

' _What?!'_ Arturia flashed him an incredulous look.

 _Surely he jests?_ If it wasn't for his lack of absolute common decency she wouldn't have—she would never — _Oohh,_ to even suggest it!

"Sh-Shut up, you fool!"

Arturia moved to punch him again, but he anticipated it and instead, caught her wrist. She struggled to break free, but considering his strength and her exhausted state, it didn't bore much fruit.

She glared at him, though he merely laughed. He switched his grip from her wrist to the curls of her fingers, before bringing it up close to him.

"Wh-Wha?! Y-You?!"

His lips pressed against the back of her hand.

Arturia flushed a deep red.

' _I-I-Ignoramus!'_

To treat her, the King of Knights like some kind of pet! This is—!

Arturia yanked her hand back, holding unto it like she was burned. Her heart hammering hard against her chest. Wrenching her eyes shut, she yelled.

"Would you stop treating me like a pet already!"

Naruto furrowed his brows, looking down at her. He held her chin between his index finger and thumb, raising her head up to face him, but she remained stubborn keeping her eyes shut. He couldn't resist the slight twitch at the corners of his lips.

' _What a lovely woman.'_

"Hmm? A pet you say? You misunderstand. I'm merely showing love to my wife."

"Gurhk!" Arturia choked.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

 **Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, been a while huh?**

 **My writing feels off. I don't know what it is but there's something about it that's different.** **Well, if I'm not satisfied with it I'll revise it another day.**

 **Also the Naruto Crossover fandom feels somewhat dry these days maybe that's the reason?**

 **Some people seemed to be confused, wondering why Itachi's alive. I mean** **technically** **he's not, cause he's a Counter Guardian, I thought I made that obvious.**

 **Keep the reviews coming boysh, I appreciate it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Tranquil.

Peaceful.

Those were one of the many words she would use to describe this verdant lush forest she found herself in. It looked like something straight out of one of those colored storybooks Sir Ector used to read her. The ones with goblins, heroes and princesses.

The woods itself seemed to have been blessed by nature. Its vibrant leaves kindled in the light that peaked through the canopy, creating an effect that made it seem like it's glowing with life.

Arturia couldn't tell where exactly she was, considering she'd been lost for some time now despite that, she couldn't help but appreciate its beauty.

As a king, she didn't really have much time for herself often than not she's either too busy fighting the saxons or running her country. So she appreciated the little things such as this.

She pushed a low hanging branch over to the side, her fingers getting damp from the morning dew.

But all things must end. At last, she'd found the usual trail toward the city.

The forest, though beautiful as it was, she needed to attend to her responsibilities, namely her morning chores. A king led by example, that which can be trusted with very little can also be trusted by a lot as Sir Ector would usually say.

...wait.

Arturia paused in her steps, her brow knotted together in confusion.

Ahead of her was a gate, but it wasn't the same one that led to her town. It was huge, almost double the size of the gates of Glastonbury but what caught here eye was the big red foreign characters written on the gate doors.

Arturia couldn't tell what it meant, but something tells her that the symbols were in fact letters.

...what is this place?

There were no guards but somehow the gates were left open. It wasn't often that towns would leave their gates unguarded especially with the rise of banditry in Britannia, in the rare cases that they did, the gates were left closed.

"P-Pardon the intrusion?" Arturia cleared her throat, speaking a bit louder than normal.

Arturia had hoped for a reply but the inside was equally void of people though various structures littered the area.

That explains the lack of guards. The strangeness of it all had triggered warning signs in her and she strode in a bit guarded now.

This is unusual…

The village didn't look abandoned, the structures though built in a foreign way with its peculiar color schemes looked to be in pristine condition.

As she wandered around, her gaze was drawn to a large cylindrical structure at the center of the village. It had an emblem etched into it, a large circular sign with a single character painted on it, fairly similar in design to the one she saw at the gate.

' _Could this be the village head's manor?'_ Arturia thought to herself. She certainly hoped so, perhaps then she could inquire for answers about this village and ask for the way back to her own.

Slipping her hand unto the door handle, Arturia pulled.

 _Click-clack._

It was locked.

Arturia frowned, letting her grip fall slack before turning back to scan the village once more.

There must still be someone living close by, the village was too well kept for it not to be so.

As she continued searching, something in the distance caught her eye.

It was a large grand mountain with faces carved into it, she counted seven faces though the last seemed to have faded out and hardly resembled one but even then it's still a sight to behold.

' _Huh?'_

Arturia blinked, there's something on the fourth head. _'Is that...?'_

She'd thought it to be a bird at first but as she peered closer it looked more like a silhouette of a person.

It's unmistakable, she'd found the village's keeper. At last, she could get some answers!

Arturia wasted no time and took off in a sprint, climbing up the mountain pass.

She's grateful she'd worn trousers today otherwise she'd have slipped once or twice. There's no path, just jagged rocks that she gripped on to stabilize herself. A few minutes in and Arturia found herself breathing hard, struggling to catch her breath.

Curses! Her current body's limitation was starting to annoy her, she needs to get back in shape.

Problem was that she couldn't push herself too fast as her body hasn't fully assimilated her dragon core yet. Merlin only started amping up the intensity of her training on the latter part of their time together, had it been done any sooner she wouldn't have been able to handle the strain.

The keeper must be an able fighter to make this climb, though her current state isn't even comparable to her future self she'd still consider her stamina exceptional in comparison to most barring the knights.

With another grunt, Arturia pulled herself up finally reaching the surface. She took a moment to shake off the dust that had accumulated on her tunic.

"Ah... you've arrived at last."

Arturia froze.

The speaker didn't bother to face her, his gaze locked on the sunset overlooking the horizon; not that he needed to, she'd recognized him the moment he spoke.

"I-It's you..." she muttered.

There was a moment of silence before he turned to face her with a smile — the same one he'd given from when he'd saved her.

And like before she stood rooted in place at seeing the uncanny similarity to a certain egotistical blonde. The same blonde hair, the same facial structure, even his voice sounded the same; but his eyes differed, brimming a deep blue similar to the ocean.

"I need to speak to you, Arturia... come, sit." He patted the ground a few times, beckoning her to sit at the open space right next to him.

Arturia hesitated for a bit, before she narrowed her eyes, warily approaching him with her fingers secured tight on the hilt of her blade. This was unreasonable of her, this man saved her after all, but it's difficult to let her guard down to someone who looked so similar to the only man she'd ever hated.

His request was a reasonable though, so she obliged, albeit cautiously. She'll hear what he has to say, it's not right to cast judgement on a person just because of who they may look like.

Arturia sat a little bit farther from him, far enough where there was a significant gap between them. He didn't seem to take note of it, rather, he'd given her another eye smile and once again shifted his attention over to the sunset.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Was he mocking her?

Arturia shuffled and cleared her throat, "You were saying?" Traces of irritation now present in her voice, a little bit peeved at his blatant ignorance.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She's left confused and it showed on her face, "I… beg your pardon?"

He took a deep breath, lying down comfortably with his hands behind his head, gaze still looking over at the distance.

"The village, Arturia. No matter how many times I see it, it gives me this sense of peace, that everything I've done meant… something, that it was all worth it in the end but you know this better than anyone — don't you?"

Arturia couldn't understand where he was going with this, it was clear that he's referring to her feelings for her country and people. In fact, it made her even more cautious; Very few knew of her true feelings for them as she'd never been verbal about her feelings to anyone. So, how does he know this — Magecraft? Was he openly reading her mind? No, it was something else.

There's an air about him, something about the way he looked that spoke of his virtue, during her time as king she'd met all kinds of people and she's sure that this man was similar to those of a high moral character. Still that left the question of how he knew her and she couldn't help but be suspicious, "What is it you want exactly?"

He held a hand up, warding off her aggression "I mean you no harm, like I said, Arturia. I only wish to speak to you."

Arturia narrowed her eyes, "Then you wouldn't be opposed to answering my questions first."

The man chuckled, shaking his head, "Stubborn, but I suppose it'd be better to start it off this way. Very well Arturia, inquire what you must."

Arturia frowned, but asked nonetheless. "You know my name, yet I know not yours. Who are you?" _...why do you look so similar to Naruto?_

"Oh," he scratched the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly, "I thought you'd make the connection but I suppose the fault is my own. I didn't really introduce myself. Well, I could ascertain that you've already guessed from the way you're looking at me so let me clarify your deductions." He coughed, clearing his throat, "I am indeed Naruto Uzumaki."

"Th-That's impossible… but The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh… there's two of you?"

He chuckled, somewhat embarrassed by the overly flashy title, "I'd rather go by Naruto if you will, but to answer your question yes. Though I wouldn't say that there being 'two' of us is entirely accurate. What you see now are mere… thoughts or projections given form as a result of where we currently are."

Her brows furrowed, she didn't know if he was being cryptic on purpose but she could tell that he wasn't lying. So, she asked the next obvious question.

"...would you elaborate?"

Naruto blinked, "Oh, you don't recognize it? Well, how do I say this…? We're deep within the recesses of your mind, I guess you could call it a dream, but at the same time it's really not."

Arturia looked like she'd swallowed something bitter, "You're in my head...?"

Naruto gave her an apologetic smile, "Now, that's a bit harder to explain... See, when the 'me' outside made that 'deal' with you, it binded your being to his but there's a side effect to it, one that he had overlooked, it shared certain things between the two of you even those which have been hidden away."

Arturia remained still with a very evident confused expression, _'that explains the dreams I've been having but — W-Wait!'_

It took her another second before Arturia's eyes widened as the realization hit her.

"I-It's you! In the dream! The one who fought the raccoon, I'm sure of it! You were riding a toad and there was sand, the pink-haired girl, you were— "

"That I am," he cut in with a jovial chuckle,

Arturia was silent, struggling to make sense of it.

It wasn't an illusion then, the one in her dream truly was him but for a man like him to genuinely care about anyone other than himself, even at the cost of his well being, it was something she couldn't wrap her head around!

"I-I don't understand, that man… he's... you're not — " Arturia sputtered in disbelief.

"I assure you, Arturia. Me and him. We are one and the same."

"Yet you have none of his vanity, nor his egocentric views! A man like him would never fight for anyone but himself! Forgive me if I say I have a hard time believing who you claim to be."

A wistful smile grew on his face before he replied, "I did not lie to you, I give you my word, Arturia."

Arturia frowned at his reply, "You're hiding something."

Naruto shook his head, "For good reason, in time you'll know, but for the sake of your dream and everyone around you — I pray that time never comes."

Arturia gave him a sharp look demanding more, but Naruto stared back unmoving, "I apologize but this is one question I cannot answer. However, I'm more than willing to answer any other ones you may have."

The stare off remained for a moment, before Arturia finally relinquished, letting the matter drop, though her lips stayed slightly downturned.

"That man I fought, Guilles. Your other self mentioned something about him being a spirit... for what purpose was he sent? And what of this news about an upcoming war? I understand none of it, what exactly is happening?" Arturia's fists clenched together to a white knuckle grip, her bangs casting a shadow over her face, _'...is this my doing? Did those children die for the sake of my desire to change things?'_

Arturia gritted her teeth, closing her eyes, _'Is-is their blood on my hands...?'_

How could she hope to save Britannia if she couldn't even save the lives of three children? Was all this for nought?

Her eyes snapped as a warmth rested on her shoulder. "Arturia," Naruto began, looking her straight in the eyes, "I know what you're thinking… and I assure you, you've done more than enough, do not blame yourself."

Naruto frowned, looking back to the horizon and continuing on, "There are… powers at work. Powers that have been brought about by human belief mixed with the magical energies of this world. Beings so powerful, they have transcended through time and have become embodiment of ideals. There are some that are known, and some which are not known. What you've witnessed is two of these beings at hand, one of them I know of."

There's a tense silence at his pause. Arturia watched his features briefly tighten before he continued, "Alayashiki, humanity's collective will to live. A being that can summon the heroes of old and those that have yet to come, all bound to enact its will. But don't let it fool you, though the preservation of humanity is its focus, the actions it takes to achieve it isn't the very least bit moral. Given the chance, if the destruction of a populace increases the chances of humanity's longevity, it'll do it in a heartbeat." Naruto smiled, a fake one, Arturia could immediately tell, "The one or the few, for the many. Humanity's will doesn't always take everyone into account. You of all people know that most of all."

" _A perfect king must bear the burdens of his people, even at the cost of his own happiness."_

Memories of the past briefly flashed before her eyes. It's clear what he meant, her whole ideology relied on it after all. For there to be joy, sacrifices must be made; If she, their own king wasn't willing to make that sacrifice herself, then how could she ask them to do the same? That's the heart of her ideal.

"Be that as it may, you willingly surrendered your dreams for the sake of your people. You've led Britannia through its darkest. I admire that." Naruto smiled, giving her a nod of approval.

She's not one for praises but the evident sincerity in his voice struck something deep within her though it was quickly squashed down as a certain thought lingered, "...but I failed them in the end." Arturia murmured lightly, it's almost inaudible.

"And yet the legacy you've left them remained. Even after you left for your journey, the story of the great king who've given it her all for the people that she loved was told everywhere. Don't carry unnecessary burdens, your dream isn't wrong." Naruto's eyes dulled, looking like he was lost in thought before he shook his head and once again gave her a smile, "You are a great king, Arturia. Let no one else tell you otherwise."

The words he spoke pierced straight through her soul. Words she had longed to hear, words she had longed to know. Sometimes there were things you just need to hear.

Arturia would be lying if she had said that the words of her dark self didn't affect her along with the constant jeers and taunts of the Naruto from outside. A person could only hold for so long before they started doubting themselves.

His words caused the burden she'd been carrying in her heart to lighten somewhat, though it didn't remove all the weight inside, there's a portion that'd been lifted up.

"I...I— " Arturia began, her brain wasn't functioning. She bit her lower lip, trying to get hold of the rampaging emotions from the shower of genuine praise. She wasn't good at handling praises to begin with and these were no mere honeyed words… Curses! How do you respond to _that_?

Such is the difference of this Naruto, from the one outside. This man sounded every bit of a king she could respect. Selfless, humble and respectful.

Arturia averted her gaze, clutching the ends of her dress, a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks, "I-I admit… you have me at a loss, but your words are welcome. No… I mean to say..." Arturia trailed off but she looked up at him with genuine appreciation.

' _...I'm grateful, thank you.'_

Again, bad at responding to compliments.

Naruto understood enough, reciprocating with a nod and a polite smile. Yet it didn't linger for long as something seemed to have bothered him, "Arturia, there's something I must ask of you."

Arturia turned to him at the sudden change of his tone. He was gazing at her with an uneary seriousness but there's also clear hesitation.

"I-I need you to befriend my other self."

"...What was that?" Whatever high his praises brought her to vanished in an instant and she looked like she'd just drank something incredibly sour.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, "What I mean is… Look, I know right now, he's a pain to deal with, believe me I know," he raised his head up, wincing a bit at the incredulous look she was giving him, yet he continued, "But right now he's… lost. He has forgotten something important, something only you can show him again," Naruto bit the side of his cheek, gaining a faraway look in his eyes, "there's more to this coming war than you can fathom, Arturia. Guilles was merely a pawn, a disposable asset."

"Should their goals be met, it will not only lead to the destruction of Camelot, but the whole reality of this world." Naruto met her gaze, this time his was blazing with intensity. "I admit that he's… difficult. What I ask of you is no easy task but should you succeed, should you show him that which he had lost; I give you my word, he will be your greatest ally."

"...S-Surely you jest? That man is… I can't even..." Arturia sputtered, her thoughts in disarray at the incredulity of it. Before long, she turned to him with eyes narrowed in suspicion, "How do you know these things, how do I even know that this isn't another one of his plots, another one of his games to get me to submit to him?" Arturia questioned.

In all honesty, she knew that this man's honorable and she couldn't really see him being deceptive like his counterpart but his request was something that she just couldn't-couldn't…

"...I cannot answer those questions but at the very least, you've been with him long enough to know that we do not lie. So, I swear to it in my name, that it isn't so."

Arturia frowned, staring down at her open palm in contemplation. She didn't trust the other him, but he has a point. If there's one thing she knows about the King of Heroes it's the fact that he's too prideful to ever not keep his word, but there's still a problem with this whole thing.

Forming her hand into a fist, she turned back up to glance at him, "What you ask of me is all too vague, I don't understand how I am expected to show him something that I don't even know about." At his silence, she began to rub her temples, "I suppose this is another one of those things you'll be cryptical about?"

Naruto's response was another apologetic look, "That's correct, but along with this I must ask you not to reveal my presence to him. This is important, Arturia, he must not at all cost, discover my existence before the time is right." Naruto drummed a few of his fingers on his elbow, mulling a few things before turning to her with a small smile, "I'll leave you with something to work with at the very least..." Arturia blinked as she felt his fingers poke her forehead, "prove to him the worth of that which you profess."

' _That's it?'_

Arturia frowned, that doesn't help at all. Infact, it left her even more puzzled than before. Wasn't that something she does almost on the daily? Yet, Naruto had done nothing but mock her ideals and everything she stood for. Surely, that's what he meant, right? She couldn't think of anything else related to the clue he'd left her with.

Regardless...

"...very well. I will try."

Naruto flashed her a quick smile before turning back to his sun gazing. By now it had become a deep orange, with the bottom half of it already hidden from view, but it gave off a wondrous effect on the village, looking like a picture perfect view.

She could tell why he loves to stay up here.

"This village — it's the same one from that time isn't it, that time that you fought that sand beast, the same village you fought so hard to protect?" The question was mostly rhetoric but she wanted to make sure.

"Yes..." Naruto looked down in reminiscence of that time, "that's correct."

The corners of her lips arched up, "I see." Arturia glanced at him, watching his eyes roam over the village with such warmth and tenderness. There was something about it that was so overtly familiar, she'd almost missed it.

Those eyes, it's almost like she was looking at a reflection of her own.

' _But this village...'_ this time she frowned.

Not once had she heard mention of it, nor was it ever recorded in the history books. An ideal king was well read, and during her time, she'd made sure to dedicate a portion of it to studying. Surely, she would have never missed a village as wondrous as this…

It meant one thing, she hadn't pieced it together from the way he spoke, the ways his eyes drooped low looking like he was always reminiscing, she should've but she didn't.

This village… had long been gone.

' _Our king is not human. He does not understand his people!'_

 _Insensitive._

Her fists clenched. The more she thought about it, the guiltier she became. She'd made the same mistake again. The same one that'd cost her, her people's lives.

She hadn't grown at all had she?

 _Unfit to lead._

There was a moment of silence, before Arturia stood up, "Say, Naruto. You wouldn't happen to know how to leave?"

"A-Ah yes, of course! Just focus a bit and will yourself to do so, all you have to do is wake up. We're only in your dreamscape after all..." Naruto looked like he was about to say something more but seemed to have a change of heart and chose to suppress it instead.

Arturia looked at him for a moment. This time she'd notice, it was quite obvious what it was.

Naruto was startled as the ground shifted beside him, turning just in time to see Arturia sit down once again.

"The sun's just about to set, I'd like to stay just a bit longer to watch. Do you mind?" Arturia replied.

"N-No, no-not at all! I appreciate the company, feel free to stay as long as you want." Naruto laughed lightly, leaning back once again.

A peaceful silence settled down between them.

"Don't give up on it, Arturia. This time you'll make it… " Naruto suddenly spoke out.

Arturia turned to him with a puzzled expression, a bit taken aback at seeing such a sincere smile on his lips.

It lacked any of the pride and disdain of his counterpart. Such difference, it's really hard to get used to seeing such an expression on the face of a man who she'd suspect would gloat about the very air he breathes out.

The corners of his eyes crinkled up, then he chuckled, looking back at the distance; his eyes brightened as the sunset reached its climax, its rays radiating in defiance, peeking through the horizon just before its inevitable fall, "This dream of yours... I believe in it."

There's something about those words… perhaps it's the way he had spoken it in pure confidence, or perhaps it's the sincerity behind it but regardless of that fact, it's enough so that Arturia couldn't resist the small smile that slowly wormed its way up her lips.

' _...thank you.'_

* * *

XXXX

* * *

"...m talking about..."

Arturia stirred, rolling over to her side, pulling up her blanket covers in a futile attempt to block out her brother's voice.

"...can't even talk to… think it's just about time… making friends her own age... too sheltered... you've kept her cooped up in here for too long!"

With a sigh, she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

It's no use, this'll be the most sleep she'll get with her brother's exuberant voice in the background. She loved Kay, but he can just be so...

"I understand Kay, but be that as it may I— "

She blinked, _'that voice,'_

Arturia hurriedly threw the blanket off herself, and rushed towards the door, pushing it open to find Kay and...

"Father!" Arturia exclaimed, running straight to the awaiting arms of Sir Ector.

"Ah, there she is." Sir Ector chuckled mirthfully, stroking the head of his adopted, but beloved daughter.

"When did you arrive, father?" Arturia asked after breaking the warm embrace.

"Oh, Just before dawn" Sir Ector ruffled her hair. "I've heard of a few things while I was away." Sir Ector turned to Kay before facing her again, his warm look turned into a stern one, "Is there anything you'd like to say to me, Arturia?"

Arturia blinked at the sudden change of tone, drawing a blank. "No...?"

Sir Ector gave her another look, "Are you sure, nothing at all? Nothing you've neglected to tell me about?"

Arturia scrunched her brows still puzzled, after contemplating a bit, she shook her head.

Sir Ector sighed, "Very well. Then you've earned the right for Kay's duties for this month as due."

"W-What, but-but... I don't— I haven't— " Arturia sputtered, utterly confused, trying to think of what she'd could've done wrong.

She would've continued on had Sir Ector not placed a finger on her lips, before giving her a disappointed look, "Playing innocent doesn't absolve you of guilt, I hope you remember that. Now, since you want to continue playing the innocent card, I'll ask you. What have I told you about training?"

' _Training? ...but I barely even trained yesterday, all I did was patrol the — Oh...'_ Arturia was silent, finally realizing her mistake.

"Arturia?" Sir Ector pried.

She fidgeted, trying her to think on the spot. Alas, it was not to be.

"...No training past midnight." She finally spoke, averting her gaze.

Sir Ector shook his head, "Imagine my surprise when I not only found you out past midnight but also passed out in the arms of a young boy."

Arturia froze, her eyes widening. She saw both her brother and her father's expectant look wanting to know more, "P-Pardon?"

"Training past your limit is counterproductive to your progress, you should know that by now. But I'm more surprised to know that you've been secretly training with a friend. Even Kay didn't know about this. I would've thought that you'd brought such matters to us first."

Kay began to stroke his chin in thought, "I was wondering why you've been arriving home later than usual." He shrugged, scratching the back of his head, "but I don't understand the point of hiding it, unlike father, I would've allowed you had you simply asked, haven't I been telling you to make friends dear sister?"

"But-but…!" Arturia sputtered, at a loss on what to say, she couldn't tell them that she's been patrolling the village looking for the killer!

Sir Ector placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to look her in the eyes, "Does he know, Arturia?"

The question was obvious… did the boy know of her true gender, but she didn't even know who brought her home!

Who could've…

" _Would you stop treating me like a pet already!"_

No...

" _You misunderstand. I'm merely showing love to my wife."_

No.

" _Gurhk!"_

"No." Arturia paled, there's only one person with her that night. She must've passed out on the way back but she hoped, _hoped_ against hope... What's the whole point of hiding his presence if he'd just reveal himself to them in the end?! _Oohh,_ it _**better**_ not be him!

Sir Ector retained eye contact with her for another second before nodding and releasing her; mistaking her response for her answer, "Good, you understand," Sir Ector nodded, "it's your choice in the end, but as of now it's best that he doesn't know."

"But, but f-father, you're mistaken! He's not- we're not really- I barely even know him!"

Sir Ector raised a brow, "I find it hard to imagine that you'd go out of your way to train the whole day with a stranger."

"...he's just a squire that I met." It's not in her nature to lie, but there'll be dire consequences should they come to know who exactly Naruto is.

"A squire you've just met that just so happens to know where we live?" Sir Ector asked.

Arturia bit her lip, trying to think on the spot, "...Maybe a bit longer."

' _Curses.'_

A cough brought their attention to Kay, who gave a rather pointed look at Sir Ector, waving a hand in a presenting motion, a gesture that basically said 'You see what I'm talking about?'

" _She's a person first before a king; and even then, kings have need for company beyond their family, father!"_

' _Perhaps, Kay was right...'_ Sir Ector thought with a sigh.

This time he spoke to her with a much gentler tone. "Look, Arturia. Perhaps I've made the wrong impression here, you're being punished because you disobeyed my instructions. I do not mind you spending your time to make acquaintances, even kings need to have their own confidants. You don't have to stay cooped up in here all day long. As long as you finish your duties you're free to go and spend some time with your friend, understand?"

Arturia nodded almost robotically, a horribly twitching forced smile on her lips.

' _But… that-that's not it at all!'_ She cried out mentally.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

"Haa!"

The log cracked, caving in from the force of the blow. A flurry of quick strikes immediately followed suit as Arturia relentlessly swung at it with her practice sword.

A whole day ruined just because of the actions of one man.

 _Thwack Thwack Thwack_

There's barely a pause between her strikes, having imagined a certain egotistical blonde tyrant in place of the battered log.

A pox unto him! Wretched man, can he ever give her a break?!

"Hyaa!" With a final cry, she stopped, her sword pointed straight upwards, resting between hands.

 _Breathe in._

 _Breathe out._

Arturia took deep breaths, feeling the fatigue wash over her, though she continued to seeth inside.

She tried thinking of positive things. Namely, at the fact that she'd seen Alice safely with her mother when she'd gone to the village today. It brought much relief to her but the tiny pinpricks of anger kept on pulling her back to her sour state.

" _...befriend my other self."_

How could she? That man made it his life's goal to turn her life into a living mess! In a single night, he'd ruined the positive image she had with Sir Ector. Her father probably views her both as a rule breaker and a liar now! Kay had been teasing her incessantly about it, she couldn't think of how today could get any worse! Curses, a thousand curses be upon him!

A loud snort resounded behind her as the presence made himself known.

"Ah, it would seem that you've finished at last. Excellent, I didn't know how much longer you planned on making me—" Naruto ducked just in time to avoid having his face suffer the same fate as the crushed log. He blinked a few times, before an amused smirk formed on his lips, "Hoh?"

"You…" she uttered lowly, raising her sword up once again.

"Hah, the lioness bares her fangs, very well, I'll oblige." His lips stretched out to a mad grin, "Come."

Arturia was all too happy to oblige and rushed him with a combination of swings.

Naruto felt the air whizzing past him as he weaved around each blow. He noted how fast her strikes were compared to the last time they'd spared, but it was still not enough. An opportunity presented itself and he ducked under a horizontal swing, getting past her guard.

 _Crash_

"Kuuh!" He held her on both wrists against the tree behind her. "U-Unhand me, you debauched fiend!" Arturia struggled against him, he could see the cold fury in her eyes as she futilely attempted to wriggle past his grasp.

This continued on for a few moments, before she finally let up, going slack against his hold but the scathing look in her eyes remained. But it only made him all the more amused, he leant down just beside her ear while simultaneously loosening his grip and spoke, "Have you calmed down now, _beloved?_ "

The expression she'd made looked as if she'd swallowed a fly and she immediately pushed him away. Arturia clenched her fists, the disdain she felt couldn't be explained with mere words. The way he expressed his enjoyment in their exchange merely added fuel to her ire.

"Do not involve yourself with my family, the deal was made between you and me, they have no part in this!"

' _So, that's what it is.'_ Naruto thought, more than amused. "Hoh, but aren't you the one at fault, if you hadn't passed out I wouldn't have had to bring you home myself or would you have suggested that I leave my own vulnerable wife in the open? I simply had no choice." The words were so heavily laden with sarcasm, she could almost hear it dripping as he spoke.

Arturia trembled in unbridled anger; She'd endure his misdoings to her in exchange for what she'd asked but to involve her family is a matter she won't let stand. "...I've done all that you ask of me. For once, would you listen to me. Leave them out of it, Naruto!"

Naruto took a moment to examine the resolve behind her words before the smirk fell off his face. He leant back against the tree beside her and crossed his arms whilst closing his eyes, "Don't presume that I've any intention of sabotaging your hopeless dream. My interference isn't needed for that, trust me when I say, I've only done what was needed of me. I hadn't planned to involve myself with your kin but as it stands that's no longer an option."

"...and why is that?" had he not had such an unusual serious expression she would've assumed it to be another one of his games.

"Spirits," Naruto clicked his teeth and turned to face her, "you were curious about these things, were you not? They go by many names and are called through many forms; Heroic spirits, Servants, _Counter Guardians_." Arturia took note of how he'd almost spat the last bit, like he'd tasted something foul just by saying it. "You needn't concern yourself with the first two, the last bit is where the problem lies."

There's a pause as Naruto caught a stray blowing leaf by its stem, and began to idly twist it between his fingers.

"It's said that imagination is the beginning of creation; Every being begins with a story, a story passed over from person to person that spreads throughout, eventually you have the collective ideals of people all over sharing a belief strong enough to will it into existence. Power granted form using human imagination as its container." Naruto waited for her to process the information before continuing on, "There lies in this world a place called the Throne of Heroes, where the heroes of the past, present and future are recorded. The collective will of humanity, a being known as the Counter Force or Alayashiki, can call upon these heroes at any point in time as its agents. Once summoned they become what you'd call a Counter Guardian, heroes bound to do the will of its summoner."

Naruto clenched his fist, crumpling the leaf. "If you haven't guessed by now, our _help_ from last night is one of them."

There was an obvious connection between Naruto and the man, he spoke as if he were familiar of him. So did that mean that the man was a hero from his time, or had he only met him as a Counter Guardian?

Though she stowed that question away for later, there was something else she'd been meaning to ask, "But what of the madman we fought?"

Naruto frowned, "That I do not know of but for its presence to warrant concern from Alayashiki is something I cannot ignore. Their attack on you has made it clear that you're connected to their goals, the audacity..." his tone reached a rather furious edge, Arturia could visibly see the cold burning rage within him, "to attempt to take what is already mine."

He cracked his neck, taking a breathe to right himself, "You've seen with your own eyes their capabilities. As you are now, you're merely like a cub to them."

Arturia winced at the jab, but it's true. Had he not come to save her, she surely would've...

He ran his tongue over the back of his teeth, "I hadn't planned to involve myself in this pointless quest for your people but as it stands, you face a trouble you cannot handle and I am not leaving it to luck like last time..."

The look in his eyes should've warned her of his intentions but she'd ignored it and before she knew it, she's pulled in and smothered against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, "You are far too precious for me to lose." Arturia felt his warm breath flush against her earlobe.

' _T-This perverted beast!'_

Arturia shoved him away from her, "W-Would you take this seriously!" There's a noticeable pink hue on her cheeks, mostly from embarrassment.

Naruto raised a brow, running a hand through his hair, "Do you think I jest? I've not lied Arturia, out of all the things I possess, you are what I deem most precious."

Arturia narrowed her eyes at him, she was neither an object for him to possess nor did she want to partake of any more of these games.

"W-Would you just proceed, I wish no more to hear of your empty flattery!"

Naruto chuckled, her antics merely proved to be endearing in his eyes, the way she gets so flustered from such simple things. What a catch, he wanted to see more of it, "Very well, as I was saying, with those threats in mind, I'd decided on a contingency. I will train you myself from now on till I've guaranteed that you can hold your own, however with the way your household functions these training sessions are bound to raise suspicions, one that'll have dire consequences that I don't care to deal with."

Naruto walked closer to her, "And so the solution to our problems and the answer to your question. I will play the part of your childhood friend, a friend you'll regularly train with that'll accompany you in your ventures. One that you'd gradually fall in love with and marry in the future. Poetic, is it not?" He placed a hand on the tree just beside her head, leaning ever so closely to her with that damnable smirk of his.

' _Fiend.'_

Arturia repressed the indignation she felt from showing, she's known him long enough to know that it's a simple bait to get her to react exactly how he wants. This man gets a sick enjoyment in watching her be flustered or embarrassed.

And so, she attempted to put on her best stoic face, matching his gaze with hers.

Naruto raised a brow, surprised by her reaction or rather, her lack of, to his advances, "Hoh, what's this, not going to resist this time, Arturia?"

He drew even closer, this time cupping her chin between his thumb and his index finger before caressing the side of her cheek, "Have you finally warmed up to me, my love?"

Arturia didn't garner him with a response, keeping herself void of emotions. Yet she couldn't hide everything, her shoulders were all too stiff to be natural, and the way she kept her fists in a white knuckle grip didn't help either.

This may have been a mistake, her actions seemed to have spurred him on even more.

Still she remained vigilant, fighting against her instinct to turn away from him.

He drew even closer, just a hair's breadth away till their noses touch.

' _N-No!'_

It happened, she'd lost control just for an instant. A small wince, it didn't even last a second but he saw it, if the way his lips extended to that dastardly amused smirk was anything to go by.

' _Curses!'_

Arturia clenched her eyes shut, pulling back and turning her head away to the side.

It's far too late now, he'd already seen her falter! The only thing she could do is to make it easier to bear for herself. She could only hope that he gets bored with his games quick.

Arturia couldn't even understand what made him so obsessed with her. To begin with, she couldn't find any feminine aspect that he could find attractive, she'd never worn a dress, nor jewelries, nor did she have any of the feminine charm Guinivere possessed. She had no clue what it's like to be a woman. So, why her?!

"You know, Arturia. In some cultures, a female's refusal to respond to a question usually means yes."

' _Don't fall for it, don't fall for it'_

It's an obvious bait, she was sure of it! So, she kept her eyes clenched shut, scooting back further like she was trying to meld herself with the tree she's trapped against.

"So you still refuse to respond? Very well," Arturia felt his warm breath against her ear, before he whispered, "...prepare yourself."

P-Prepare? For what?!

There's a tense silence as she heard shuffling in front of her, and the longer it took the more she feared what he planned to do.

Arturia heard a snap of a finger and her breath hitched up her throat. She braced herself for the inevitable, resolving to endure what he had in store for her.

' _J-Just leave me be.'_ She pleaded inside.

There's a jolt in her spine as she felt something touch her lips. It's sticky, and she couldn't recognize what it is but neither did she dare to find out. She resisted, turning the other way, attempting to pry it away from her but she only succeeded in smearing it across her lips.

This went on for some time before parts of it slipped into her mouth.

Arturia wretched as she tasted the- the…

' _H-Heavens above!'_

Flavor, so much… flavor.

Smoky, sweet, tangy — all blended together and assaulted her at once. Her palates danced at the intensity of the taste. Slowly, she opened her eyes seeing Naruto looking at her with thinly veiled amusement while offering a stick of skewered meat.

"You seem to be surprised, beloved." He teased, pointing the skewer at her in circles.

Arturia blinked, once, twice. Expression laced with confusion as she looked back and forth between the stick of flavorful goodness and his amused smile grew by the second.

Naruto understood her silent question and figured he'd have mercy this once for his cute but highly amusing wife, "I watched you train the whole day, I know you've yet to eat."

' _Wha-what're you…!'_

He traced a thumb over her lips, wiping away a small smudge of the sauce from her earlier struggle, "Reckless woman, what am I to do with you? You should be more mindful of yourself, starving yourself benefits no one. Here take a bite, it's better when its hot." Seeing as she wouldn't move, Naruto took her hand for himself and wrapped it around the skewer.

Arturia had half a mind to turn away but she knew that it'll only further encourage him. So instead, she looked down at the skewer, even from here she could smell the tantalizing scent wafting off it. It's enough to make her stomach grumble in protest as her true enemy made itself known once again.

It took her a moment to break out of her stupor, and another to make a decision. She glanced at him in suspicion looking out for any ploy, before finally taking a bite.

' _Heavens!'_

The meat was so soft, succulent and flavorful the likes she'd never tasted before. Within moments, she'd consumed the whole thing but she found herself wanting mo—

Before she could even finish her thought, Naruto had already offered her another, "More?"

' _Yes.'_ She wanted to say but her pride wouldn't let her, though it seems like she didn't need to as Naruto went ahead and gave it to her without waiting for a response.

And like before, she was stumped. Arturia bit her lip, glancing up to see an expectant look in his eyes, before she averted her gaze again.

"... my gratitude." Arturia froze, the words slipped past her lips before she could even think. Last time she gave thanks he'd ridiculed her the whole night. So that's his game! He'd set a trap and she fell right for it. Arturia clenched her fist, bracing herself for the words of mockery that's sure to come.

Only, it didn't.

She glanced back at Naruto, seeing him silently eating his own skewer while watching her with a raised brow.

...what?

Frankly, she didn't know what to make of the situation. His actions are so… unlike him. It's thoughtful, something wholefully unexpected and different. He'd done the same a few days ago but she'd thought it was only a ploy to get her to do something for him.

In short, it brought her doubts. Doubts about her views of him.

" _...he will be your greatest ally."_

Perhaps there's something, something in there that she'd yet to fully see. It wasn't the first instance that she'd seen this either. The night before, it's clear that the one who blew away the pillar that threatened to crush Alice was him and she knew that it was no accident. The trajectory at which it had been launched was right on the mark. He'd done it out of his own volition. There's no denying that he saved her.

" _...I will protect them no matter what!"_

For all his words about how worthless humans are, could he actually… No, that's impossible… maybe… maybe not?

Curses, why does he have to be so confusing!

" _...show him that which he had lost."_

Maybe his other self was onto something, maybe deep inside he's not as vile as she thought he was.

Naruto offered her another one of those heavenly skewers which she gratefully received.

And maybe… today wasn't all too bad.

"Say, Arturia, I'm quite famished myself. Here, feed me some." Naruto maneuvered himself behind her, wrapping her in his arms and grabbed her hand to take a bite of the skewer.

' _P-Perverted Hog!'_

Arturia resisted, attempting to shake him off, but he held on tight. The most she could do was give him a scathing glare.

Naruto laughed, chewing loudly and giving her a teasing smirk, "It's only right wouldn't you say? After all, it's a wife's duty to feed her husband."

...Or perhaps she'd spoken too soon.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Till next time!


End file.
